romance en patolandia (hecho por kena86 y lucia-nami 14)
by kena86
Summary: Después de que Darkwing acabara con el crimen de su ciudad y destrozado por el abandono de morgana, decide mudarse a la antigua ciudad donde vivía McQuac, allí conocerá a McPato quienes se harán los mejores amigos, pero negapato le sigue para vengarse pero espera ¿negapato celoso de McPato y uniéndose a Flint Magnate y Rokepato?¿Magnate y Rockepato peleándose por Rico o el oro?
1. Chapter 1

Todo es felicidad en San Canario: los ciudadanos estan festejando ¿Por qué? Ya no hay criminales en su amada ciudad ¿Cómo es posible?, todo empezó hace 2 meses.

Negapato, el villano numero 1, tuvo la osadía de robar todos los bancos en un solo dia, ¿Cómo?: simple: robo un robot-pulpo de los laboratorio de SHUS, disfrazado de Darkwing duck, a pesar que el verdadero Darkwing apareció para desenmascararlo… mejor dicho, para que lo descubrieran en las manos en la masa, pero fue muy tarde para que se llevara al robot de 10 metros, que por cierto, corre y brinca, pero no vuela.

-si quisiera que volara, no lo habría hecho en forma de pulpo para empezar- se excusa la científica casi sin alterarse mucho de que su invento fue robado.

Fue el mayor logro del Negapato, y la ruina de San Canario, cada civil perdiendo todos sus ahorros, sus cuentas vacias, sus planes a futuro, tirados a la basura.

-¡¿la cuenta de ahorros para la universidad de mi hija?! ¡¿Vacía?!-exclama Drake, después de unas horas, llamo al banco para ver si también fue victima.

-¿Por qué el escándalo?-pregunta Gosalyn en voz baja a McQuack-tal vez no quiera ir a la universidad-dice.

-no diras la mismo, cuando veas esto-dice el grandote al mostrarle una carpeta que estaba escondida debajo de las revistas.

Gosalyn toma la carpeta, aparte de un control del dinero en los ahorros, hay unos folletos de unas cuantas universidad ¡todas tiene incluidas educación deportiva profesional! -¡voy a torcerle el cuello a ese pato!- exclama la niña.

Esta acción tuvo una reacción muy inesperada: despertó la ira de los habitantes.

Darkwing vio su oportunidad para hacer algo grande, y la tomo.

La gente furiosa estaba reunida fuera del ayuntamiento, exclamando una solución, de pronto aparece Darkwing en su nube misteriosa- ¡Gente de San Canario! ¡Han sido cruelmente despojados de la recompensa de cada dia! ¡del fruto de su trabajo! ¡pero no ganaran nada con estos políticos! ¡Ustedes tienen la solución!-algunos no estaban interesados en lo que decía, pero logro llamar la atención de la mayoría, en especial con lo último que dijo- ¡cada vez que sale un ladron de un oscuro callejón y les pide su dinero! ¿Qué hacen? ¡se lo dan! ¡y después lo olvidan! ¡Pero esta vez han llegado muy lejos! ¡pero ya no esperen que la policía o yo haga algo! ¡tienen todo el derecho de ir frente a esos criminales cara a cara y exigir que les regresen lo que les pertenece por derecho! ¡vayan todos juntos por negapato!- todos vitorearon las palabras del héroe, y empezaron a dispersarse.-eh... chicos- los llama Darkwing-la guarida de negapato es por alla-señala el puerto, la gente vuelve a redirigirse a donde señala el pato héroe.

Darkwing no necesita acompañarlos, sabe que la unión hace la fuerza, Negapato no podrá con la ciudad entera. Asi que mejor se va a su casa a esperar noticias.

Joe McQuack y Gosalyn celebraron cuando el banco les llamo para saber que recuperó su dinero en sus cuentas.

¿Por qué Darkwing no celebro por mucho tiempo? Despues de que los ciudadanos tomaran acción, decidieron que era hora de darle una lección a todos los criminales de San Canario, ahora ellos las presas:

-¡deme su bolso!- exclama el ladron a la anciana.

-¡obligame!- exclama la arrugada señora.

-¿Qué? Se supone que debes darme el bolso y encogerte de miedo- dice el ladron sorprendido.

-¡Eso quisieras! Malandrin, pero se te acabo tu tonta- dice levantando su baston y golpeándolo, aunque el ladron se cubre, no son golpes fuertes, pero si sus gritos- ¡Ladron! ¡Ladron! ¡Ladron!-

Gente empieza a salir de las tiendas, se asoman por las ventanas, buscando el origen del grito.-¡Alla esta un ladron! ¡vayamos por el!- el sujeto corrió con todas sus fuerzas, pero es atrapado, llega aliviado a la cárcel, con otros delincuentes espantados.

-hola gente, veo que atraparon otro-dice Darkwing llegando con un par mas.

-ni que lo digas-dice el jefe de policía-la delincuencia ha bajado un 80%...- dice muy feliz, claro que la mayor parte de trabajo fue de los civiles, la policía apenas si mueve un dedo.

-¡no es suficiente!- dice de pronto una señora que parece que salio en medio de la limpieza de su casa- ¡tenemos que atraparlos a todos!-la adrenalina la hacer exaltada.

-¿y si se escapan fuera de la ciudad?- pregunta Darkwing sonriendo, sabiendo la respuesta.

-entonces que sean problema de otra ciudad- responde la señora cruzando los brazos

-bien dicho- dice el héroe de purpura.

Aunque la mitad de los encierros lo hizo darkwing, pero fueron voluntarios.

Y asi, encerrados en la cárcel o huyendo de San Canario, la ciudad, se quedo sin criminales. Cuando las estadísticas declararon a San Canario como la ciudad más segura. Decidieron hacer un desfile.

Para sorpresa del héroe, le pidieron que encabezara el evento. Este era su mas grande deseo, lo que siempre quiso, lo que siempre soño, en medio de la calle, entre el confeti y el griterío, nadie noto que saludaba lánguidamente, sin entusiasmo, que su pico forzaba una sonrisa, y sus ojos estaban tristes.

Y todo por Morgana... ¿Cómo? En medio de esta revolución ciudadana, Darkwing era solicitado para dar conferencias sobre criminales, para que los ciudadanos aprendieran a reconocer a un ladron antes de que actuara, crear grupos de vigilancia, incluso votaron para que hubiera entrenamiento, cuyo gimnasio de SHUSH fue ofrecido por el director principal, era algo que de verdad lo entusiasmo.

-¡Darkwing!- exclamo Morgana de repente llegando a la casa Mallard.

-ah, Morgana, que sorpresa...- empieza Darkwing.

Pero no puede seguir-vaya que debe ser una sorpresa, me tienes totalmente olvidada- replica.

-¿ah, si?- dice, la verdad si se había olvidado de su novia, ahora que lo ciudad por fin lo necesitaba, no pensaba en otra cosa-pues, discúlpame morgana, querida-

-nada de disculpas, nada de llamadas, ni un aviso, llevas un mes sin dirigirme una palabra- reclama.

-calma, Morgana, calma, instruir a una ciudad me absorbe- trata de disculparse, pero teme que su novia le eche un maleficio, da unos pasos atrás.

-¡pero yo soy tu novia! Merezco algo de atención- ninguno de los 2 se da cuenta que Gosalyn, escucho los gritos y se acerco sigilosamente a la sala.

-eso no lo discuto, nena- dice Drake en modo tranquilizador.

Gosalyn no evita sentirse molesta *me agrada Morgana, y espero que sea mi Mamá, pero si conociera a Papá sabria que esto es muy importante para él* piensa la niña decepcionada.

-Entonces no te molestara, cancelar tus próximas obligaciones para estar conmigo- dice de pronto con tono autoritario.

-¿¡Que!? ¿Estás loca?- dijo sin pensar el héroe.

-¡¿Loca?! ¿es un crimen pasar tiempo con mi novio?- dice Morgana exaltándose.

Sin embargo, esta vez Darkwing no se hizo pequeño -¿es un crimen que por fin la ciudad me necesite, y me reconozcan como héroe?-

-¡ahi esta otra vez tu ego! El reconocimiento ajeno antes que todo ¿no?-

-¡E esperado mucho tiempo por esto! ¡y no abandonare esta oportunidad solo porque tu, no tienes nada mejor que hacer en tu dia!- a pesar que era verdad, lo dijo sin pensar, y sin querer herir.

Mas que herida, la bruja esta furiosa-¡Bien! ¡si eso te parece! ¡se acabo!- exclama, y desaparece.

-¿Qué hice?- se dice a si mismo, al darse cuenta que Morgana termino con el.

-no le des importancia Papá- Gosalyn finalmente sale de la esquina que se escondia, Darkwing se sento aturdido- si ella te quisiera, te comprendería, tu la escuchaste, solo quiere atención, no te entiende- la niña se acerca acariciando su mano.

-oh, Gosalyn, arruine tu sueño de tener una familia especial- dice acariciando la cabeza de su hija.

La pelirroja se pregunta si al menos la escucho, pero al verlo a los ojos, se ve muy afectado- oh, cielos, esto se ve muy mal- se dice.

Habían pasado 1 mes desde que rompió con Morgana, y unos días que paso el desfile, y Drake Mallard esta sentado buscando algo interesante en la televisión o solo se queda viendo la ventana por horas.

-Miralo, McQuack, esta ahí, deprimido- dice Gosalyn, viéndolo del otro lado del cuarto, con su amigo.

-tranquila Gosalyn, solamente esta... aburrido... ahora que no hay villanos que perseguir...- joe trata de tranquilizarla.

-¡Joe McQuack! Termino con Morgana, una ciudad sin delicuentes, es una ciudad que no necesita héroe... ¡esta deprimido!, debemos sacarlo de la monotonía, antes que se descuide, ya sabes, subir de peso, que le crezca la barba-

-¿quieres que le consiga una nueva pareja?- pregunta Joe, tratando de pensar en una solución.

-¡No!, es demasiado pronto-considerando que ella lo estuvo presionando para que se casara con Morgana en el ultimo año, ella misma se extraña de su respuesta- tal vez combatir villanos seria mejor-

-Pero ya no hay villanos en San Canario- le recuerda, básicamente por segunda vez.

-que problema... ¿y si vamos por villanos de otra ciudad?- piensa la niña vagamente.

-¡Oye! ¿Y si vamos a patolandia?- exclama McQuack.

-¿Por qué a Patolandia?-pregunta Drake, que se despertó de su letargo con la exclamación de su asistente.

-porque allá tengo muchos amigos, que pueden ser tus amigos-

-no me interesa tener amigos, y lo sabes- dice despectivamente.

-ok, eh... pero ahí vive 2 de los patos más ricos del mundo, Rico McPato y Flint Magnate-

-¿y?-

-¿Y? Que por lo tanto hay muchos ladrones que tratan de robarles, la mitad de la ciudad son villanos... bueno tal vez 1/4, ¿conoces a la familia de "los chicos malos"?-

Drake ya se mostraba interesado cuando dijo *ladrones*-mmm, ciertamente he escuchado de ellos, una gran familia, toda ella de ladrones, pero no llegan a la categoría de mis viejos rivales- reflexiona.

-¡oh!, te sorprendería, a veces han tenido suerte, han llegado a robar su bóveda entera, y ser mas ricos que ellos-

-mmm, interesante- Mallard se frota la barbilla, de verdad está muy pensativo.

Al ver que su padre esta cada más convencido y recupero esa mirada muy pato Darkwing -¡Vamos, Papá! Pelear con villanos es lo mejor que haces-

Darkwing no lo pensó más, si su nena lo apoyaba, ¿Qué mas necesitaba? -¡Muy bien! ¡Nos vamos a Patolandia!- declaro.


	2. Chapter 2

Había pasado una semana desde la decisión de marcharse de la ciudad y Mallard estaba terminando de guardar las cosas en el maletero, mientras su hija se despedía de sus amigos.

-Joe ¿de verdad crees que al señor Mcpato no le importara que nos quedemos con el hasta que encontremos casa?-pregunta Mallar mientras termina de guardar las cosas en el coche.

-Claro que no, ya hable con el y dice que está encantado de ayudar a un súper-héroe-dice Joe alegremente, pero ante esa declaración darkwing palideció.

-Le dijiste mi otra identidad-le grito furioso al idiota de su amigo.

-S…si bueno, es que nunca había conocido a un superhéroe y después de conocerte les mande pruebas al señor Mcpato y a sus sobrinos, deberías verlos, Juanito, Jorgito, Jaimito y Rosita están deseando conocerte y que le cuentes sus

aventuras, ah y me han prometido guardar el secreto-explico el piloto mientras se alejaba un poco del superhéroe, más que nada por su seguridad.

Mallard no puso sino suspirar derrotado, definitivamente McQuack no cambiaría por nada del mundo.

-Está bien si dices que no dirán nada te creo-susurro mientras volvía a su trabajo de guardar las cosas.

-Ya vera como le gustara estar en patolandia señor Mallard, seguro ocurrirán cosas muy interesantes-dijo Joe alegre como siempre y con una sonrisa en su rostro, haciendo que el pato también sonriera.

-Si eso espero-susurro un poco triste recordando lo sucedido con Morgana.

Mientras en un árbol cercano un villano muy conocido por todos, había escuchado la conversación de los dos patos y ahora sonreía burlonamente.

-No creas que vas a escapar de mi tan fácilmente Darkwing, ya te pasaste al hacer que toda la ciudad se revelara y haberme derrotado en el negaverso, pero ten por seguro que te derrotare y no dejare que nada, ni nadie te libre de mi-

dijo Negadarkwing mientras miraba como el pato se reía de las ocurrencias del piloto cosa que le hacían molestar cada vez más.

-"Umm…parece que voy a necesitar ayuda con ese estúpido piloto"-pensó el de traje amarillo, para después formar una sonrisa en su rostro-"y ya sé a quién pedírsela"-volvió a pensar mientras bajaba de un salto del árbol y se marchaba corriendo de allí.

Una hora más tarde Negadarkwing llego a unos almacenes abandonados, donde había tenido que esconder el nuevo portal hasta el negaverso, aunque ya no lo utilizaba necesitaba la ayuda de allí, entro en el contenedor donde estaba el portal y fue a parar al negaverso, el cual había cambiado mucho, ahora estaba muy mas colorido, limpio y lleno de vida, cosa que a Negadarkwing le daban arcadas, así que se marchó corriendo de allí y sin que le vieran se fue a las afueras de la ciudad donde se encontraba la cárcel, allí estaban los más peligrosos villanos de todo el negaverso y también sus antiguos aliados, no le fue muy difícil entrar, dejando KO a algunos guardias y camino por el pasillo de entre las celdas, mientras los de allí le vitoreaban, alagan y suplicaban que le sacasen, camino un poco más hasta llegar a la última celda, la más oscura de todas.

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte-dijo Negadarkwing sonriendo, mientras la sombra de aquella celda se asomó a los barrotes dejándose ver.

-Mallard, lo mismo digo que te trae por aquí maldito traidor-pregunto NegaJoe molesto por verle.

-Tranquilo Joe, sabes que no quería dejarte aquí pero ya sabes tenia cosas más importantes que hacer-dijo Mallard sonriendo, pero no pudo decir mucho más por que NegaJoe le agarró del cuello de la camisa y lo levanto.

-¿Y se puede saber qué haces aquí, si tienes cosas más importantes que hacer?-pregunto el pato más alto.

-Tengo una propuesta que hacerte-fue lo único que dijo el otro y fue lo único que le basto para que el encarcelado le soltara.

-¿Qué propuesta?-pregunto ya que sabía bien que sus planes siempre, eran interesantes y acabarían teniendo dinero.

-Que me dirías si pudiera sacarte de aquí y que pudieras enfrentarte a tu opuesto-dijo Negadarkwing sonriendo con malicia, el otro pareció pensárselo por un momento pero después sonrió también, a fin de cuentas podía ser interesante.

Unos minutos después se escuchó una explosión en la cárcel y mientras la policía, bomberos y los nuevos darkwings se dirigían al lugar de la explosión, dos patos salían sin ser vistos y marchaban al portal.

-¿Y a donde se supone que vamos?-pregunto NegaJoe.

-Nos vamos a patolandia-contesto Negadarkwing sonriendo.

Continuara…..


	3. Chapter 3

Llevaban 1 hora de haber dejado su vieja casa, McQuack maneja, porque Drake se distraía fácilmente viendo a la triste Gosalyn, se había despedido rápido de todos (sus maestros, amigos, conocidos) pero lo mas difícil fue despedirse de Gansi, su fiel, comprensivo, único amigo, Gansi, aunque trato de distraerse subiendo las cosas al auto, llego el momento, ambo evitaron verse a las caras, Drake tuvo que hacer ruido de motor para que Gosalyn se diera cuenta que era hora de irse, ella atrapo al chico en un fuerte abrazo, incluso los Señores Pataloca soltaban lagrimas por la escena, Tanque prefería no mirar, pero tampoco decía nada, finalmente la niña lo solto y se subió al auto "ya vámonos, por favor", suplica, por un segundo Drake quiere arrepentirse y mejor quedarse, pero de todas formas, aunque inconsientemente puso la marcha y avanzo.

-¿sera buena idea?-pregunta en voz baja a Joe.

-solo hay una forma de saberlo-dice mientras visualiza Patolandia –Bienvenidos a Patolandia- anuncia.

Darkwing observa por la ventana, Gosalyn apenas si lo hace, sigue muy triste.

-de verdad muy lindo, McQuack, tiene una toque pintoresco que siempre me ha gustado, mira Gosalyn un campo de beisball- señala.

-Genial-dice la niña, con un falso entusiasmo, y tratando de darle un vistazo al campo, pero cae rápido al asiento, Drake ya no dice nada en el camino.

Al menos hasta que llegan a la mansión Mcpato –la casa del Señor McPato- anuncia Joe.

-¡Vaya!- exclama Mallard .

La expresión de su padre le llama la atención, se levanta para ver lo que lo provoco -¡Wow!- .

-hey, aquí Joe McQuack-dice por el timbre de bocina en la puerta.

-¡oh! ¡Señor McQuack! Ya llego, lo estábamos esperando- contesta la voz, la puerta se abre, mientras se acercan ven que de la casa salen los habitantes de la casa.

-¡hola! ¡hola!- Joe esta muy contento, al llegar no tarda en saludar.

Drake y Gosalyn tardan un poco en salir, un poco ansiosos de conocer a los amigos de McQuack. -¿tu eres el pato Darwing?- se acerca uno de los trillizos.

-shh, es un secreto- dice entre dientes.

-vamos Darkwing, estamos en confianza-le dice Joe- dejame presentarte- los trillizos, sobrinos del sobrino de señor McPato: Hugo, Paco y Luis-

-hola-

-que tal-

-que hay- saludan los chicos.

La señorita Bikly y su nieta Rosita, creciste, - observa-

-gracias Joe, sean bienvenidos- dice quien no pierde su tono educado, pero su actitud ya le desagrado a Gosalyn.

-Bautista, el mayordomo de McPato y el Señor McPato... ya saben, lo mejor al final- dice señalando a los 2 ultimos.

-Gracias Joe- lo corta McPato, prefiere presentarse él solo, se acerca y saluda de mano a Drake-Bienvenidos a Patolandia y mi *ejem* "humilde" casa-presume.

-no esperen que sea mas modesto- dice Hugo.

-es un verdadero honor tener a un héroe aquí-sigue, invitando a entrar a la casa.

-vaya, gracias, no sé si debamos quedarnos a la hora del té, Joe dijo que nos llevaría a nuestra nueva casa- dice Drake.

-pero ya llegamos-dice McQuack.

Drake, con el tiempo que llevan conociéndose, debió saber que debió asegurarse que hizo McQuack-¡¿perdooon?!-

-eh... el Señor McPato, ofreció su casa...- dice ante la molesta mirada de su héroe.

-¿Qué?- la sorpresa no es grata para el pato Darwing

-¡Genial!- a Gosalyn no le desagrada vivir en una casa grande.

-¡Gosalyn! Yo... yo... no crea que deba aceptar- esperaba que Joe hubiera conseguido una casa por medio de un amigo, no vivir de arrimado.

-yo creo que si, despues de todo lo contrate como guardaespaldas- dice Rico.

Drake vuelve a quedar aturdido, jala la bufanda de Joe para que queden cara a cara –Joe, nunca dijiste algo sobre ser guardaespaldas, crei que combatiría el crimen de Patolandia-.

-bueno, si, pero cuando le dije que eres el pato Darwing, le pareció buena idea-

-ademas- interrumpe Rico sin darle importancia a la alteración- con el sueldo de guardaespaldas que le dare, no tardara en conseguir su propia casa-

Estas palabras relajan a Drake, que suelta al piloto, e imagina que no solo podría conseguir una linda casa para el y su hija, si no también, tal vez una guarida tipo subterránea muy dramática- bien, creo que puedo ser guardaespaldas y combatir el crimen al mismo tiempo-

-considerando que Patolandia es prácticamente es mia, me harias un gran favor-dice McPato dándole un codazo de confianza.

-vaya, ya son amigos- dice McQuack muy contento.

-si, hasta que vea su primer sueldo, haber si sigue contento- murmura Luis a Gosalyn.

-si, igual que nosotros con nuestra primera mesada- continua Paco.

-en San Canario vivíamos de las recompensas que mi Papá cobraba por capturar a los malvados... sobrevivíamos- responde Gosalyn.


	4. Chapter 4

por lucia-nami 14

Unas horas más tarde después de haberles enseñado a Mallard y Gosaly, la "humilde" casa de Rico, los chicos se fueron a jugar con Joe, mientas los dos adultos se sentaban en el gran salón a hablar mientras reían y contaban como eran las cosas cuando eran niños, era increíble para todos los que conocían a esos dos lo rápido que se habían hecho amigos, era como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

Mientras en otra parte de la ciudad o mejor dicho en otra mansión de la ciudad, dos patos se encontraban discutiendo acaloradamente, sobre quien tenía más posibilidades de conseguir a rico…digo…la fortuna de Rico Mcpato.

-Admítelo como 2 pato más Rico del mundo tengo más posibilidades que tu-dijo uno vestido de escoces

-Jah en tus sueños idiota…yo tengo más experiencia que tu, además conozco a Rico desde hace más tiempo-dijo el otro con aires de superioridad, cosa que hizo enfadar aún más al otro

-QUE DIJISTE-grito mientras le intentaba golpear, pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió dejando ver a los dos mayordomos de los dos patos.

-Disculpe señores-dijeron los dos a la vez.

-Que-contentaron los otros sin intención de dejar la pelea.

-Nos acaba de informar, que acaban de llegar nuevos invitados a la casa del señor Mcpato-empezó a decir uno.

-Y parece ser que se quedaran a vivir en su cada….además uno de ellos…un pato que desconocemos se a echo muy buen amigo de el-finalizo el otro, al escuchar eso los dos dejaron de pelear y sorprendidos miraron a sus mayordomos, para contestar con un "Exigo ver a ese infeliz enseguida" mientras se separaban y se marchaban a la sala donde Magnate tenía un televisor que retrasmitía lo ocurrido en la casa de Rico, aunque al principio lo había hecho para poder encontrar alguna debilidad y conseguir su fortuna, poco a poco el hecho de espiar a Rico se había convertido en una costumbre, aunque solo significara verlo dormir por las noches, ver su rostro le tranquilizaba, pero claro esto era algo que jamás admitiría ni por todo el oro del mundo, ni siquiera el admitía lo que sentía por el pato más rico del mundo…aun.

Mientras Rockepato se encontraba en la misma situación que su amigo, pero al contrario que el, este ya había admitido sus sentimientos por Rico hacia mucho pero nunca lo diría en voz alta, ya que tenía su orgullo, además que estuviera enamorado de él no significara que no quisiera quitarle el puesto del pato más rico del mundo.

En otro lado de la ciudad mientras los dos patos que poseían el puesto de 2 pato más rico del mundo, estaban concentrados en sus pensamientos, un coche llegaba a la ciudad, mas concretamente en un edificio abandonado de los barrios bajos.

-Se puede saber qué hacemos aquí Mallard-pregunto NegaJoe mientras bajaban del coche que habían robado.

-Esta será nuestra casa por ahora…sé que no es lo mejor pero aquí no nos encontraran, además podemos tener a nuevos sirvientes que nos ayudes con ese idiota de darkwing-dijo Negadarkwing mientras entraban en la que sería su nueva casa y después de echar a la fuerza a los que allí vivían y poner los muebles y demás objetos que habían robado por el camino, decidieron explorar por la ciudad.

-Eh hoy que en este mundo y en esta ciudad hay una familia de ladrones…le pediremos ayuda a ellos-pregunto NegaJoe mientras se sentaba en el sofá y prendía la televisión.

-No creo que por ahora mejor trabajaremos solos-dijo el otro mientras miraba por la ventana, dándose cuenta de que ya era de noche, asique se puso su traje y salió por la puerta.

-Me marcho a ver como esta esta asquerosa ciudad… ¿vienes?-pregunto desde la puerta mientras miraba al más alto.

-Paso-fue lo único que respondió el otro, asique sin más que decir Negadarkwing se marchó, a ver la que sería su nueva ciudad.

A todo esto y sin darse cuenta de lo que les estaba por venir, dos familias que ahora vivirían bajo el mismo techo estaban cenando tranquilamente mientras charlaban y se reír de las ocurrencias de los pequeños.

-Bueno chicos creo que ya es hora de ir a dormir-dijo Rico mientras miraba a los niños.

-Oh vamos tío, no podemos quedarnos despiertos un poco más-dijeron los trillizos.

-Por favor tío Rico-siguió diciendo rosita.

A esto Rico y Mallard se miraron y sonrieron para después mirar a los chicos.

-Rico tiene razón niños ya es tarde deberían irse a dormir ya-dijo Mallard.

-Pero…Papa-dijo Gosaly molesta mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Nada de peros Gosaly, a la cama ahora mismo-dijo su padre sin intención de negociar, a sique los chicos se tuvieron que ir a sus cuartos bastantes molesto, mientras los dos adultos reían por la actitud de esto.

-Bueno yo debería marcharme a patrullar la ciudad, ya es de noche y me será más fácil-dijo Darkwing mientras se levantaba de la silla dispuesto a marcharse.

-Ah no de eso nada-dijo Rico levantándose de golpe mientras le miraba molesto, sorprendiendo al superhéroe (y a los que estaban espiando).

-Mallard has tenido un largo viaje y apenas has descasado, y a ni hablemos de a verte bañado, creo que hoy deberías descansar como es debido-dijo rico cruzándose de brazos y sin darle tiempo al otro de contestar continuo-los villanos no irán a ninguna parte, así que puedes darte el privilegio de descansar hoy ¿no crees? Además soy yo el que te paga por tus servicios, así que como tu jefe y sobre todo como tu AMIGO, te ordeno que descanses-dijo con una gran sonrisa en sus labios y recalcando la palabra amigo.

Darkwing lo miro muy sorprendido e incluso se sorprendió un poco, ya que nadie aparte de Gosaly y Joe, se había preocupado tanto por él y la verdad es que se sentía muy feliz, así que le miro a Rico y asintió sonriendo sinceramente.

-Buenas noches rico-dijo Mallard para marchase a su cuarto.

-Buenas noches Mallard-contesto el otro antes de perder de vista al súper héroe él también se marchó a su cuarto, sin darse cuenta de que tres patos habían visto y oído todo ya hora se encontraba furiosos y con ganas de matar al que se atrevía lo que por derecho era suyo.


	5. Chapter 5

Unos minutos después, Negapato destrozaba el bello parque de Patolandia, con su inseparable y quien sabe donde lo saca, su sierra, cortaba todo a su paso, arboles, mesas de picnic, bancos, postes de luz, nada se salvaba -¡¿Cómo se atreve?! ¡solo conoce al anciano un dia! ¡y no deja de sonreírle! –no esperaba encontrar tan pronto a su enemigo, lo primero que hizo fue subir al lugar mas alto para encontrar el banco, museo, joyería y mansiones, y de inmediato le llamo la atención una en particular, si su instinto no lo engaña, debe ser la mas cara, apenas llego se asomo por una ventana, y vio una escena que le hizo arder en rabia, corta la vara de la cesta de basquetball- ¡yo le enseñare lo que es un hombre de verdad!- resopla mientras recupera la respiración, de pronto se pone a pensar –maldición- cuando logro pasar por el portal y descubrió a Darkwing duck, su lógica era que tenia que destruirlo para solo hubiera uno, sin embargo, a medida que pasaban las peleas, las derrotas y las victorias, el guardian de traje purpura, se gano su respeto y admiración, pero es algo que nunca admitió, pero por alguna extraña razón, sentía que deb reconocerlo pronto. Porque si no: Rico McPato se lo ganaría, y lo perdería para siempre- no soy tonto, siempre supe que Morgana y Darkwing nunca llegarían a algo- a pesar de sus sentimientos, preferia ver muerto al justiciero antes que con alguien mas. –aunque sea por las malas... ¡Darkwing Duck será mio!- declara en la oscuridad.

La mansión McPato: Drake todavía no se ha dormido, quiere ir a ver a Gosalyn, espera encontrarla dormida, pero al abrir la puerta se sorprende al escucharla- ¿eres tú, Papá?-

-Gosalyn ¿Por qué sigues despierta?-

-supongo que es por la cama nueva- dice, tiene un cuarto para ella, un poco mas grande que la anterior, ya tiene sus cajas y maletas dispersadas- pero sabia también, que mi padre vendría a darme las buenas noches- dice.

-jejeje, asi es- se acerca hasta sentarse en la orilla de la cama- ¿yyy, que te parece?-

-bueno, hugo, paco y luis son geniales, creo que podemos jugar todo el tiempo, Rosita... no lo se, es tan... niña, no se si vaya a llevarme bien con ella-

-lo haras, despues de todo son las únicas niñas de esta casa, y hay cosas que no se pueden hablar con los chicos- le dice sabiamente.

-mmm, buen punto, no había pensado en eso, creo que me gustara estar aquí- dice

-que bien, gosalyn, ¿entonces ya no extrañas a Gansi...? eh quiero decir-

-¡oh! Por poco lo olvido- de pronto se levanta y abre una de las cajas, saca cosas al azar arrojándola por todas partes

Drake no sabe que esta buscando, pero sin duda esta logrando dejar su nuevo cuarto, exactamente como el anterior, finalmente su hija dejo de arrojar cosas y regreso a la cama, poniendo el retrato de Gansi en el buro de lado.

-vaya... linda foto- dice Drake sorprendido, de verdad Gosalyn creo un lazo especial con el chico Pataloca ¿estara enamorada?

-si, voy a extrañarlo mucho- dice un poco triste mirando la foto.

-bueno, Gos, trata de dormir, yo hare lo mismo-le da un beso en la frente y se retira-buenas noches-

-buenas noches- responde Gosalyn volviendo su mirada a Gansi.

En la ciudad. Ya se había encaminado a su nueva casa, no le importo desquitarse con algunas puertas, hasta que llegar a NegaJoe- ¡hey! ¿ahora cuál es tu problema? –pregunta molesto por el ruido que no le permite escuchar la tele.

Pronto descubre que fue un error haberle hablado asi a su jefe, en menos de un segundo tiene la sierra sobre su cara, siente el aire que provoca, pero tan pronto sucede, para, Negaduck tenia la cara desencajada, pero vuelve a una calculadora, se aleja de NegaJoe –mas te vale empezar tu trabajo, ve por tu contraparte y encárgate de él- ordena antes de irse a una habitación para descansar.

-¿y que mosca le pico?- se pregunta al recuperarse del susto.

En la mañana siguiente: Rico McPato invito a Drake Mallard a ver tranquilamente la ciudad, Gosalyn se queda en la casa a jugar con los chicos, McQuack tenia ganas de pilotear, tienen el dia para ellos.

-iremos caminando hacia mi bóveda- declara Rico al salir de la mansión.

-bien, me ayudara a conocer un poco el lugar- piensa Drake.

De verdad, un lugar rustico, pasaron por una heladería, la tienda de flores, restaurantes, Drake empezaba preguntarse, si era verdad que hay sucedían crímenes, su pregunta fue respondida al llegar al parque.

-¿Qué esta pasando allí?- dijo de pronto McPato al doblar a la esquina para llegar al parque. Drake lo sigue, justamente en ese jardin principal hay mucha gente reunida, incluso reporteros, se acercan, de hecho, Rico empujo a la gente para ver, Mallard lo siguió, se disculpaba con la gente empujada, no fue una vista agradable; el había visto el parque el dia anterior, solo de vista, y se veía tan bonito, pero ahora no tanto, al menos alguien, corto la mitad de los arboles, destruyo la mueblería extra del lugar, ni faros, ni juegos para niños se salvaron.

-una desgracia, algo muy triste, se desconoce que tipo de vándalos destruyeron el hermoso jardin principal de Patolandia- dice una reportera con voz afectada.

-me acercare para ver- le susurra a Rico, este asiente la cabeza en aprobación.

Drake bordea la línea amarilla, con tanta gente alrededor, no podría pasar desapercibo que alguien intente traspasar la cinta, no tiene remedio que rodear el limite, y tiene suerte, alcanza ver unos arboles y una mesa de jardin, se acerca, y le recorre un escalofrio al reconocer que el arma que corto sin compasión el parque fue una sierra, al único que conocía con una sierra es –Negapato... ¿sera posible...? no... ¿o si?- antes de poder evaluar, se hace un alboroto en donde dejo a Rico, regresa, se sorprende al encontrar a su amigo discutiendo con otros 2 patos.

-¡unos arboles europeos quedarían muy bien! –dice uno con mucha barba y (para gracia de Drake) falda escocesa.

-¡deberiamos aprovechar para rediseñar todo el lugar- dice otro con lentes.

-si claro, pondrías tu cara en cada esquina-

-disculpen, ¿pero que esta pasando?- pregunta mallard

Magnate y Rockepato lo identifican y casi se abalanzan sobre el citadino -¡¿y tu quien eres y que haces con Mcpato?!-.

-¡si, confiesa!-

Drake no entiende la actitud de estos sujetos que ni siquiera conoce y le estan casi gritando.

Pero ni siquiera llega a contestar, porque un baston con un extraño movimiento aleja a los dos patos gruñones de el- el es mi amigo, Drake Mallard, acaba de llegar de San Canario y esta viviendo en mi casa- explica en tono aburrido.

-¿¡y porque en tu casa!?- exclama Magnate.

-¡que te importa!- responde McPato.

Rockepato nota que estan llamando demasiado la atención, y con la discusión subiendo de tono, lo mejor seria intervenir, antes que Magnate dijero algo que se arrepintiera.- ¡Ejem!- les llama la atención- el único tema importante es reconstruir el parque, una donación nos dejaría, muy bien parados con la gente-dice.

-¿donar? ¿acaso el alcalde no hara nada para repararlo? Es su responsabilidad-dice de pronto Drake.

Los 3 patos reparan en lo que dice, -¿sabes qué?- dice Rico –es verdad, ¿Por qué estoy pensando en donar si no tendre ningún beneficio monetario? Si el alcalde quiere arreglarlo que lo haga el- dice Rico sin compasión-vamos Drake, sigamos viendo la ciudad-

Sin despedirse de los otros se encaminan otra vez en su paseo- ¿era necesario hablar asi?- preguna Drake.

-jejeje, no te preocupes, el alcalde es un buen conocido mío, seguro me pedirá reconstruir el parque, no me habría beneficiado donar dinero, pero por poco lo hago por caer en provocaciones con esos tontos, asi que gracias con la observación- dice dándole unas palmadas.

Drake siente que los estan observando, pero decide no darle importancia-eh... de nada, ¿pero quiénes eran?-

-Flint Magnate y rockpato el segundo y tercer patos mas ricos, despues de mi, obvio-

El comentario hace reir a Drake, pero no al villano que los sigue.

Aeropuerto privado de McPato, donde hay una colección de diferente aviones propiedad del pato mas rico, logro infiltrarse un sujeto vestido de manera desliñada y descuidada, NegaMcQuack, sabe que su contraparte es piloto, el sabe pilotear, pero no le apasiona, prefiere destruir flores y robar juguetes a niños para hacerlos llorar, si lo encuentra indefenso, no tardara ni 5 minutos en deshacerse de él, todos esos empleados estan muy ocupados revisando todo una y otra vez, si una cosa falta, es su despido seguro, pasar por debajo de los aviones y algunos arbustos, le hacen sentir rebajado, le gustaría mejor golpear a cualquiera que se ponga en su camino y sacarle la información sobre joe McQuack a golpes, pero no tardaría en llamar la atención de las autoridades, y tal vez joe ni siquiera este aquí, encuentra el Hangar de Joe McQuack, le impresiona el monton de calcamonias de "Cuidado", despues pensaría en eso, entrara para averiguar al respecto, corre, la puerta grande esta abierta, va a entrar, pero un avión se le viene encima -¡oh, diablos!- maldice antes de tener oportunidad de evadir el objeto, la nariz le golpea fuerte en la cabeza, ve estrellas, lo que es raro, porque el sol le esta disparando en la cara -oughbugh-.

-Oye, ¿estás bien? –pregunta el eclipse que de pronto llego a salvarlo del astro luminoso.

-¿uhhh?- el efecto del golpe ya esta pasando, y se da cuenta que no es un eclipse, es una persona, y no cualquier persona, ¡Es Joe McQuack! Y tiene una tierna mirada que puede competir con la luz del sol-eh...-

-¿puedes hablar? ¿entiendes lo que digo? –pregunta el buen Joe al no recibir respuesta en la primera pregunta.

-si, si, entiendo, eh... – "¿Qué digo ahora?".

-ah, que bien, odiaría haberte lastimado-dice Joe ofreciendo su mano para que el otro se levante, al parecer no se mira mucho al espejo, porque no nota el parecido de inmediato.

NegaJoe acepta la ayuda.

-wow, tus manos parecen de piedra, oh, espera, estan callosas- observa la palma admirado e inocentemente pasa los dedos sobre esta, haciendo estremecer al otro -que interesante-

-ehgh... si- a pesar de lo que siente las consecuencias, no retira la mano.

-pareces un sujeto trabajador ¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunta.

-NegaJoe- responde sin pensar "¿Qué dije?"

-¿NegaJoe? Que nombre tan... singular- dice McQuack extrañado-¿eres piloto?-

-eh... si-

-¿es tu primer dia de trabajo?-

-¿Qué?- no puede decir que si, o McQuack hablaría con McPato- no, no, yo... me cole-

-¿en serio? ¿Por qué?-

-es que... quería ver los aviones, uh... soy pobre, y nunca podre volar uno de estos- dice lo primero que se le ocurre.

-¡¿en serio?! eso es muy triste, pero el señor McPato se molestaría si...- dice poniéndose pensativo- sabes que, yo te dejare a pilotear algunos aviones, bajo mi supervisión- se ofrece.

-¿de... de verdad?- NegaJoe esta mas despierto, hace unos minutos se supone que debía eliminarlo, ahora solo desea estar a su lado.

-claro, pero tendrá que ser mas tarde, tengo que hacer un viaje- dice el piloto.

Inconscientemente el NegaJoe sostiene la mano que todavía se paseaba por la palma- ¿Cuánto tardaras?-

A McQuack le sorprende esta acción, pero no piensa en nada malo –no lo sé, tal vez 1 hora-

-esperare entonces- dice, pero no suelta.

-claro, puedes esperar en mi hangar... ¿me puedes regresar mi mano?- pide.

-¿eh? Claro, claro- no quería soltarlo, pero tenia que hacerlo.

McQuack se va en el avión, Joe solo se queda en la puerta, con la mente en blanco, hasta que...

-hola Mcquack- habla uno de los empleados, recuerda que esta en publico, y a diferencia del piloto, otros si ven el parecido- ¿uh? ¿se dejo crecer el pelo?- al volver la mirada, ya no esta-debio ser mi imaginación-.

NegaJoe decide quedarse dentro del hangar para que no lo vean, pero por fin piensa –nunca me había sentido, yo, debo... no puedo, ¿Qué me pasa?... debo cambiar un poco mi imagen, o todo el mundo se dara cuenta que me parezco demasiado... bueno no tanto... -ve unos lentes negro sobre una mesa, los toma, se evalua en una ventana- esto bastara-

Mas tarde: Despues de recorrer Patolandia, Drake y Rico por fin volvieron a la mansión –de verdad pintoresca la ciudad-dice Drake.

-si, eso es lo primero que me gusto cuando llegue aquí, tiene un toque que me recuerda a mi Escocia- de pronto escuchan un helicóptero acercándose.

Ambos observan como se acerca, notan que tiene la símbolo de McPato, y va directo a la zona de aterrizaje personal de Rico, por la posición que estan, ven que va detrás de la mansión y no tardan en oir que algo se rompe –McQuack- dicen al unisono.

Van detrás para ver que la pequeña nave se llevo un árbol, pero nada mas, -¿adonde fue McQuack?- pregunta Drake a Rico.

-no lo sé, yo no lo mande a ningún lado... ¡McQuack! ¿adonde fuiste?- exclama al acercarse, notan que los niños estan esperando-¿niños?-.

-eh... hola tio Rico- responde uno de los trillizos, un poco nervioso, al parecer ellos fueron lo que pidieron el helicóptero.

-¡Gansi!- exclama de repente Gosalyn al ver a su amigo de San Canario, que baja del helicóptero, y se abrazan.

-awww- dice Rosita, los trillizos solo hacen expresiones de asco.

-¡Gosalyn! ¿usaste el avión del Señor McPato para traer a Gansi a Patolandia?- exclama Mallard apenado.

-fue nuestra idea-dice Rosita orgullosa, pero los chicos solo sonríen de manera forzada.

-no te preocupes Papá, hoy es viernes, lo regresare el domingo a San Canario- dice Gosalyn quien no deja de abrazar al chico de lentes... y lo lleva arrastrando a la casa.

-eh... gosalyn, yo puedo caminar- dice Pataloca apenado. Todos rien ante la escena, antes de entrar a la casa.

-Señor McPato, lo siento mucho...- Drake trata de disculparse.

-ah, no importa, y ya te dije que me llames Rico-

-¿Cómo? ¿y la gasolina que se gasto?-

-no puedo enojarme con el amor joven- dice sonriendo

-¿amor joven? Pero ellos... no... son... todavía...- de hecho no podia refutar eso, ya que el sospecha lo mismo- bueno, gracias-

Ambos entran a la mansión, mientras Negapato le hierve la sangre, y se desquita con un pobre árbol.


	6. Chapter 6

Ya en la noche Mallard de había transformado en Darkwing, dispuesto a averiguar si el que había hecho los destrozos era quien realmente pensaba, mientras Rico había sido llamado por su amigo el alcalde para que le ayudara a reparar el parque, ni cabe decir que Rico fue encantado, ya que lo hacía no solo por los habitantes de patolandia sino también por sus sobrinos quienes adoraban el parque, así que sin perder más tiempo fue al la sala donde el alcalde le había citado, llevándose la desagradable sorpresa de encontrarse con Magnate allí.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-pregunto Rico sorprendido de ver a uno de sus enemigos.

-Oh señor Mcpato, que alegría verle-dijo el alcalde mientras se acercaba a el-el señor Magante se a ofrecido a reparar el parque, sin ningún tipo de beneficio para el, no es genial-dijo sonriendo, mientras que los dos patos se miraban atentamente, al notar la tensión en el ambiente, el alcalde se excusó y se marchó de allí corriendo, cuando los dos patos se quedaron solos, el silencio inundo la sala hasta que uno de ellos hablo.

-Así que vas a reparar el parque sin que te beneficie para nada-dijo Rico sin créeselo.

-Que quieres me gusta hacer buenas obras de vez en cuando….y tu que ¿no decias que no ibas a ayudar si no te daban algún beneficio?-pregunto el otro sonriendo levemente, ya sabia que lo que dijo era un mentira, conocía demasiado bien al pato como para saber cuando miente.

-Si bueno….cambie de opinión-dijo el otro avergonzado mientras miraba hacia otro lado, para después caminar hacia la mesa donde estaban los papeles del parque-Bien que se te a ocurrido para el parque-pregunto intentando cambiar de tema, en eso el otro se hacerco y se puso a su lado y asi los dos empezaron a trabajar.

Mientras en la azotea de unos edificios cerca de la alcaldía, dos patos enmascarado luchaban con todas sus fuerzas, desde que se encontraron por casualidad, no habían hablado solo habían peleado y como nunca, ya que parecía que se querían matar el uno a otro, o por lo menos es la impresión que tenia el de traje morado.

-¿Se puede saber que haces aquí?-pregunto Darkwing por primera vez en toda la pelea-pensaba que ahora que me había ido te quedarías con la ciudad-añadio

Ante esa pregunta Negadarkwing se puso nervioso, aun no estaba preparado para decir abiertamente lo que acababa de descubrir.

-Jah ni pienses que te libras de mi tan fácil mente, yo soy el único que tiene derecho a pose…digo a destruirte y no dejare que nadie mas lo haga-dijo el villano, mirándole directamente a sus ojos que tanto le gustaban y le hacían perderse, pero al darse cuenta de que el otro le miraba extrañado volvió a atacarle y los dos volvieron a la pelea.

En otro lado, Rico y Maganate se encontraban sentados en una pesa riendo y charlando, no sabían como habían llegado a esa situación pero derrepente los dos habían empezado a hablar de su infancia y de cuando eran pequeños.

-Si aun no me puedo crees que fueramos tan trastos Jajajaja-dijo Rico riendo.

-Jejejeje pero tu eras el peor de todo-añadio el otro divertido.

-Que…¿Qué me dices de Roque y Tu Magnate?...vosotros erais los peores, yo siempre os seguía e intentaba que no os matarais…jajaja, aun no se por que siempre os llevasteis tan mal-dijo el pato mas rico del mundo sonriéndole al que era su enemigo, el otro sonrio, le gustaba poder decirle que siempre se llevaron mal por que los dos querían su atención y amor, pero era algo que su orgullo no le permitía.

-La verdad no lo se…..supongo que es un misterio como el por que dejamos de ser amigos-dijo Magnate diciendo esto ultimo algo triste.

-Yo si lo se…el dinero, el querer hacernos mas ricos nos cambio-dijo el otro también muy triste ya que hasta el momento de que hicieron su fortuna y empezaron a competir, los 3 eran muy buenos amigos.

-Rico….-susurro el otro sin darse cuenta de que había dicho su nombre, el nombrado le miro sorprendido de lo que escucho pero sonrio como nunca lo había echo, haciendo que el de ropa escocesa se sonrojara.

-Dijiste mi nombre…después de tantos años lo dijiste-dijo Rico sonriendo-estoy muy feliz-dijo sin pensar, pero con esa frase es otro pato se sonrojo aun mas y pensaba que se hiba a morir, pero justo cuando iba a hablar, se escuchó un fuerte rudio muy cerca de ellos, haciendo que se levantaran, y a Rico se le paso un nombre por la cabeza.

-Mallard-susurro y se marchó corriendo de la sala, dejando a Magnate desconcertado y muy molesto.

Mientras en la azota del edificio de la alcaldía, Mallard intentaba ponerse de pie después del fuerte golpe que se había dado, Negadarkwing le miraba de lejos sin atacarle, estaba muy preocupado ya que no se esperaba que el golpe fuera tan fuerte, el quería ayudarlo pero entonces que pensaría de el…que pasaría si le ayudara….los pensamientos del villano estaban muy confusos, pero dejo de prestar atención cuando escucho la puerta de la azotea abrirse dejando paso a Rico quien al ver a Mallard herido se asustó y fue con él.

-Eh…estas bien-pregunto Rico mientras e ponía a su lado.

-Si….solo un poco magullado, tranquilo Rio-contesto el héroe riendo

-Al final dijiste mi nombre Drake-

-Tu también dijiste el mio por fin-

Mientras Negapato miraba furioso la escena, sin poder controlar sus celos tomo una daga que la saco de quien sabe donde y se lanzó contra rico dispuesto a matarle, pero Drake se dio cuenta a tiempo y se puso entre rico y un archienemigo, recibiendo el, el ataque ante la mirada de sorpresa de los dos patos, Negapato se alejó rápidamente de ellos mientras rico se acercaba a socorrer a su amigo, asustado por lo que había hecho y sin créeselo, Negapato salió corriendo de allí, ante la mirada atenta del héroe, lo único que pudieron escuchar los dos patos disfrazados fue.

-"Tranquilo Drake, te pondrás bien"-

Horas más tarde Drake despertaba en su cama, con su hija a su lado completamente dormida y con lágrimas en los ojos y con una venda en su hombro, justo donde había recibido la puñalada, Drake sonrió mientras abrazaba a su hija, quien se abrazó a él también, mientras pensaba porque había hecho eso Negapato…ya que a pesar de ser uno de los peores villanos que había conocido, sabía que no era un asesino, además de que aunque nunca lo admitiera su némesis se había ganado su admiración y cariño, pero lo que no sabía el pato de mascara morada era hasta que punto había entrado en su corazón.


	7. Chapter 7 confesion - kena 86

NegaJoe llega caminando lento a la guarida, pensando en el tiempo que paso con McQuack:

Flash back

El piloto regreso despues de 45 minutos, y juntos empezaron a elegir a que avion subir, y eligieron el helicóptero favorito de McPato - la he estrellado tantas veces que los mecanicos siempre estan preparados- comenta sin darle importancia, pero a NegaMcQuack que le encanta destruir, se siente cautivado al imaginarse a Joe estrellando naves -vamos- invita McQuack para subir.

NegaJoe demostro que tenia problemas para despegar se llevo un pedazo de puerta -wow, parece que tu tambien te perdiste algunas clases basicas- observa contento de conocer a alguien mas con sus mismos problemas-.

Su sonrisa provoca que el corazon del nega lata rapido y que su cara se sonroje, siente que se quema, siente que debe decir algo para no quedar como tonto -tan fluido como una ardilla voladora- de hecho no lo penso, pero pronto se sintio como idiota, tampoco se dio cuenta que solo lo murmurro,pero el inocente piloto solo escuho la ultima parte -¡ardilla voladora! ¿donde?- en su caso cree que dijo "creo que vi a una ardilla voladora", y de inmediato se lanzo a la ventana del piloto, basicamente entre el piloto y la palanca de mano.

-¡Ah! yo no dije que vi una- replica el de lentes, sin ver nada.

-oh, ¿en serio? lo siento- al tratar de regresar a su asiento, su playera se atora en la palanca, al estirarse, sufre un rebote que lo regresa al asiento de piloto, o mejor dicho: lo deja sentado sobre NegaMcQuack. -ay disculpa-

-no te disculpes- dice el piloto mal vestido, tener a encima al piloto de McQuack, le hace ver las cosas claras: le gusta su contraparte, y lo quiere solo para el.

-no creo que esto este permitido-dice refiriéndose a la posición.

-Que importa- dice el nega, a el le parece perfecta para un beso, asi que alarga el pico.

-McQuack, responde- de pronto habla la radio.

-aquí McQuack- responde el co-piloto, que sigue sentado sobre el otro, quien se pregunta si por lo menos noto sus intenciones.

-me pidieron que te avisara que tu amigo Mallard tuvo un accidente-

-¿¡Que!? ¡voy para alla!- exclama antes de tomar el timon de mando y dirigir el helicóptero erráticamente de regreso al aeropuerto. Sobra decir que no hubo delicadeza al meter el transporte al hangar. McQuack salio lo mas aprisa posible- ¡Lo siento! ¡Tengo que irme!-se detiene de pronto-¿nos vemos mañana?- pregunta al otro pasajero que sigue dentro de la nave.

-¡Claro!- responde con un extraño tono de voz.

-¡hasta mañana entonces!- se despide y vuelve a correr para ir a la mansión.

Fue lo mejor, ya que lo dejo con un "dilema", (se movio mucho cuando forzó al helicóptero (debo recordarles que estaba sentado encima)) tuvo que esperar un rato para salir del hangar. Fin Flash back.

Al llegar, se sorprende al encontrar a Negapato sentado en el sillón... reducido, esto es algo que nunca creyo ver: esta inclinado, su cara tapada con las manos, casi a la altura de sus rodillas- Mallard ¿Qué diablos te pasa?- pregunta.

-casi mato a Darkwing- dice con pesar.

-¿y? ¿no has tratado de matarlo hace tiempo?- pregunta, como si la respuesta fuera obvia, pero alcanza a ver en sus ojos un destello de desesperación, lo deja confundido, pero de pronto se da cuenta de algo- espera, él también es "Mallard", le hiciste algo, e interrumpiste mi cita con McQuack- dice en modo de reclamo.

Pero... por fin Negapato levanta la cabeza, sorprendido por lo que escucho-¿cita?, ¿dijiste "cita"? ¿Cita con McQuack?- pregunta viéndolo incrédulamente.

NegaJoe ahora esta mudo, no quería dar explicaciones, pero tampoco se le ocurría como salirse.

Pero Negapato parece empezar a darse cuenta- te pide que te hicieras cargo, enfrentarte a el, ¿quieres explicarme como termino en "cita"?- pide Negapato.

-yo... yo... me estoy haciendo cargo a mi modo- responde tratando de recuperar su ruda postura.

-¿es una broma? Conozco tu modo, McQuack, y no tiendes a tardarte, ¿Qué pasa?- pregunta finalmente levantándose del sillón para encararlo (a pesar que no son de la misma altura).

NegaJoe no responde, solo trata de desviar los ojos, pero no tiene caso, a Negapato le recuerda a si mismo, cuando trataba de negarse que le gustaba Darkwing, pero estos negas no iban a ponerse cursis sobre amor y lo mucho que les gustaba sus contrapartes, así que había que analizarlo al modo de villanos –bien, McQuack, si lo quieres, consíguelo- el otro hace una graciosa mueca de confusión- yo haré lo mismo-

-¿tu harás...?, ¿tu...? ¿Significa…?-.

-vete a dormir-en su forma de decir "buenas noches", no hay nada más que decir.

NegaJoe ya entiende, es increíble como el destino les retorció la misión, pero le gusta mucho la idea de tener a Joe McQuack solo para él, para siempre.

En la mansión McPato:

-¿un asalto?- pregunta el Doctor que vino a revisar a Drake Mallard.

-eh... si, el asaltante uso un cuchillo- dice Rico sin dar detalles, un poco nervioso de que no le crea.

-Pocas veces veo un asalto asi de violento, por suerte no le toco ninguna arteria, descanso, mucho descanso, si quiere que esa herida sane pronto, parece un sujeto que no le gusta quedarse quieto- comenta el doctor mientras Batista lo guía fuera de la casa.

-jeje, no tiene idea de lo inquieto que es- se burla rico.

En el escalon superior: -ya vez, Gosalyn, tu Papá está bien-señala Gansi a su amiga, que todavía esta decaída, por el susto que le dio su padre-.

-si es bueno saberlo, creo que por fin podemos salir a jugar-dice con tono alegre, pero se nota que sigue preocupada.

-¡sí! ¡Vayamos a jugar!- dice Hugo adelantándose.

-¿pero a qué?- pregunta paco, interrumpiendo el paso de su hermano.

-¿tú sabes jugar?- pregunta Luis a Gansi, a quien le recuerda a su amigo Dofus, y cree que también es torpe.

-¿disculpa?- es lo único que responde Gansi

-¡Para que lo sepas! Gansi está en el equipo de beisbol, y ayudo a ganar en 5 partidos- exclama Gosalyn ofendida por la pregunta, de hecho casi ataca a Luis exclamando encima de él.

-eh... ejem... yo solo preguntaba- dice tratando de disculparse.

-ya es muy de noche, juguemos videojuegos- exclama Hugo queriendo salvar a su hermano de la ira de la pelirroja "¿Qué le pasa?".

-oye, Gansi, si eres tan bueno ¿podrias enseñarme?-pide Rosita.

Los trillizos no saben como interpretar la cara la Gosalyn que se contorsiona como el de una loca, lo único que saben y que están seguros: es que deben proteger a Rosita.

Afuera de la mansión- gracias por haber venido-

-Cuando guste, Señor McPato, gracias por pedirme un taxi- agradece.

"siempre y cuando usted lo pague, jeje", un extraño zumbido se acerca, al buscar el origen del ruido, ve un auto, que reconoce como el de Rockepato, -¿Rockepato? ¿Viene para acá?- se pregunta.

Aunque es obvio que si, por suerte el porton ya esta abierto, porque dejo entrar al taxi, porque no se detuvo, el taxista tuvo que moverse ágilmente para que no chocara contra el, ¿cabe decir que Rockepato buscaba el lugar privilegiado para estacionar? Quedando delante de Rico McPato.

-Es muy temprano para lidiar con esto- se queja Rico consigo mismo.

-¿Qué hay McPato?- saluda Rocke al salir de su auto de modelo antiguo (igual que McPato y Magnate).

-¿Qué haces tan temprano en mi casa? Rockepato- pregunta sin darse con rodeos.

-A saludarte y acusarte de mentiroso- Rockepato se distrae por un segundo al escuchar el motor del taxi que por fin se va con el doctor.

-Disculpa ¿acusarme de mentiroso? ¿De que estas hablando?- pregunta Rico indignado.

"¿Ese es el Doctor del hospital principal?" piensa, pero vuelve su atención a Rico -¡si! Dijiste que no harias nada por el parque, y esta mañana me entere que tú y Magnate se pusieron de acuerdo para reparar el parque ¡Juntos!- exclama molesto.

Asi es, esa mañana Magnate le dijo eso (solo un poco diferente para molestarlo, no le dijo de la repentina interrupción).

Rico le extraña un poco el reclamo –oye, yo no sabia que Magnate se ofrecio hasta que llegue a la oficina del alcalde, después nos pusimos de acuerdo y hablamos- esto último lo dice con una sonrisa y una extraña expresión soñadora.

A Rockepato no le gusta esta expresión, y piensa que paso algo más, pero debe controlar los celos, o explotara-pues... pues... eh... ¡no lo creo!- exclama, Rico pierde la expresión para ver a Rocke- seguro tu y Magnate se pusieron de acuerdo para tener algún beneficio, seguro para quedar bien ante la ciudad... y... y... ¡debe ser algún tipo de publicidad gratuita!... entonces también yo también me uno-dice.

De pronto siente la mano de Rico sobre su hombro, lo que hace latir su corazón muy rápido- relájate Rockepato, Flint y yo solo hablamos de nuestra olvidada amistad, decíamos lo mucho que extrañaba los tiempos en que éramos amigos-

-¿en... en serio?- Rocke desea que el calor de su cara no sea un sonrojo.

-claro, ¿tu no?- pregunta Rico con una mirada que el de lentes no puede evitar pensar que queda con el sinónimo de "tierna", esta tentado a darle un beso.

-cla... claro, Rico- dice sin pensar.

-me llamaste por mi nombre, hace décadas que no lo haces, no tienes idea de lo feliz que me hace- dice poniendo la otra mano en el otro hombro, Rockepato no sabe si aguantara.

-¡Tranquila!- se escucha un grito.

-¡¿para que quieres que Gansi te enseñe, si tienes a estos tricolor viviendo contigo?!- responde otro grito.

-¿pero que esta pasando?- se pregunta Rico finalmente alejándose de Rockepato, quien quedo con los labio medios levantados, pero no puede mas que suspirar molesto –con esos gritos despertaran a Drake- dice, haciendo arder de celos a Rockepato

En la habitación de Drake Mallard, el pato héroe de San Canario, acostado en una cómoda cama, ¿Cómo habría imaginado que apenas a las 8 pm cuando llego completamente la noche, y saliendo como el pato darwing, regresaría después de 1 hora herido, al meno horas pasaron para declararlo a salvo y en recuperación, herido por proteger a su nuevo amigo, herido por un viejo enemigo que creyó dejar atrás, pero no solo no quedo atrás, si no que ahora esta entrando por la ventana y también a su espacio personal (si, me refiero que se sento en la cama, pero en una posición que lo deja muy cerca de él).

-Pato Darwing... tonto... no quería lastimarte asi, ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Pudiste morir, y todo por ese anciano, ¿Qué lo hace especial para ti?... ¿solo porque logra hacerte reír? Pero estoy seguro que no te ama como yo, será difícil superar nuestra anterior relación de adversarios, aunque lo disfrute, pero ahora quiero algo diferente, no sè como, pero de alguna manera u otra, aunque sea a la fuerza, tu estarás conmigo- aunque tiene una mano sobre la del otro, lo hace con cuidado para no despertarlo- tu estarás conmigo-repite antes de darle un ligero beso en el pico e irse.

Ya se fue -¡Uf! No sabía cuanto iba aguantar- dice Drake después del esfuerzo de permanecer tieso, observa la ventana por donde Negapato se fue -¿Me ama?- nunca había pensado en su Némesis como una posible, por la simple lógica de que eran Némesis, se odiaban y debían matarse como diera lugar, pero él nunca lo odio, tenía curiosidad, respeto, y una extraña admiración que debería existir, ¿si no hubiera tenido una relación con Morgana, se habría dado cuenta antes?, Negapato no tiende a mentir mucho, es sincero sobre sus malvadas intenciones, de lo que quiere y odia. Se toca donde lo beso, en el momento en que lo hizo, sintió que su corazón iba a salir de pecho, ¿le gusto? Si, le gusto, mucho más que los de la bruja, incluso, ahora que lo piensa, prefería salir a pelear contra negapato a salir con ella, le excitaba más atrapar al villano -¡Rico! ¡Está en peligro! Ahora entiendo porque Negapato lo ataco: ¡esta celoso!... yo habría hecho lo mismo... ¿Qué estoy diciendo?... oh, rayos, al parecer a mi también... me gusta Negapato-

Por lo menos llega a esa conclusión antes de escuchar un escándalo fuera de su habitación- ¿ahora qué?- no debe, pero lo hace, se levanta de la cama, para ver.

-¡gosalyn! Vamos, solo me pidió que le enseñara, no tiene nada de malo- dice Gansi, desconcertado con la actitud de su amiga.

-pe... pero viniste a jugar conmigo, no con ella- Gosalyn sigue molesta, pero las palabras de Gansi hacen que tenga ganas de llorar.

-ciertamente vine para estar con mi amiga, pero sabes que me gustaría tener mas amigos- pide el chico.

Al otro del pasillo –chico ¿quieren explicarme?- pregunta Rico que tampoco entiende las expresiones de la pelirroja.

-¿no es obvio?- dice Rosita, quien a pesar de ser casi una victima, sigue sonriendo.

-¿Por qué te ries? ¿no viste que por poco se te viene encima como un demonio?- pregunta Luis sin creer en la actitud de su pequeña amiga.

-no era mi intención hacer enojar a Gosalyn, es que no me había dado cuenta antes-

-¿darte cuenta de que?- pregunta Hugo.

-Gosalyn se puso celosa, o sea que le gusta Gansi- responde.

-¿Qué?- exclaman los 4 patos.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- pregunta Mallard, saliendo de la habitación.

-¿¡Papà!? ¿Qué haces fuera de la cama?- exclama Gosalyn asustada.

-¡Drake! ¡el doctor te mando reposo!- exclama Rico, empujándolo de regreso a la cama.

-ok, ok, lo siento, es que hacían mucho ruido-

Gosalyn aprovecha para cerrar la ventana abierta- no quiero que agarres un resfriado-

-esta bien, ¿pero porque estaban gritando?- pregunta.

-eh... no fue nada- responde su hija apenada, ahora que desvio su atención, siente mucha pena por su explosión de hace rato.

-Creo que deberíamos empezar a prepararnos para ir a la cama-dice Rico, quiere que Drake descanse, y mañana hablaran sobre los posibles celos peligrosos de Gosalyn contra la dulce Rosita. -¡Ou! ¡me olvide de Rockepato!- sale al recibidor.

-Bautista ¿y rockepato?-

-el Señor se retiro, Señor, decidio que era hora irse a sus aposentos a descansar-.

Sin embargo, Rockepato vio algo interesante escondido en las sombras y decidio hacer una llamada en su limusina –Magnate, ¿adivina que vi salir en una de las ventanas de la Mansiòn McPato? Sospecho que hay gato encerrado... bien, voy para alla-

Un poco mas tarde, Negapato llega otra vez, se sorprende a ver a NegaJoe viendo televisión -¿todavia despierto?-

-me quede pensando lo que dijiste, por eso no puedo dormir-

-mmmph- negapato no tiene animo de hablar, ahora si se ira a su cuarto.

-¿no dijiste que habias herido a Darkwing?- pregunta de pronto NegaMcQuack.

-ush, si, ya te lo dije-

-¿entonces quien esta afuera?-

Negapato regresa y ve que su complice esta mirando a la ventana, el también se acerca, uno de los edificios medianos, se ve un figura con sombrero parecido al de darwing –ese no es darwing, desde aquí se nota que no tiene pico.

-mira como lo mueve, como si quisiera llamar la atención- observa el bandido.

-mmm, cierto, vayamos a ver si es nuestra atención- dice Negaparo subiendo a la azotea, Nega Joe lleva su hacha.

No es difícil, ni gran cosa, saltar de techo en techo, un techo antes, ven que alguien hizo un espantapájaros del pato darwing, con varios defectos, el que sostiene en alto al muñeco, evidentemente es un mayordomo ¿Qué quiere?.

-vamos, McQuack, vamos a divertirnos con el payaso-

Aparecieron de sorpresa ante el pobre tipo, a quien por poco se le cae el mono, pero recupera su postura- ejem, ¿Señor Negapato?-

-Vaya, si es para ti- menciona el acompañante.

-mi jefe, el señor Magnate, pide una reunión con usted, dice que es gran interés- continua el ataviado de pingüino.

-¿Magnate? ¿El segundo pato mas rico?-

-Vayamos, Negapato, si lo que dice no es interesante, podemos robar de su casa- propone el alto.

-mmm, bien-

-permitanme, guiarlos a la limusina- dice el Mayordomo.

-¡viajar de lujo!, me gusta-

No tardaron en llegar a la Mansiòn Magnate, el Mayordomo los guio hasta la sala, donde no solo esta Magnate, si no también Rockepato

-buenas noches-


	8. nueva alianza lucia-nami 14

Los cuatro patos se encontraban sentado en los sillones de la gran sala en un profundo e incomodo silencio, hasta que Negadarkwing molesto lo rompió.

-Bien se puede saber por que los dos segundos patos mas ricos del mundo quieren verme-pregunto darkwing cruzándose de brazos.

-Tenemos entendido que tienes algún tipo de relación con ese tal Mallard, que vive ahora en cada de Mcpato-dijo Flint seriamente, llamando la atención de los villanos.

-Y queremos que nos ayudes a librarnos de el, le pagaremos muy bien-finalizo Roquepato mirando fijamente a los negas.

**-¡QUÉ!-**grito furioso nega mientras se levantaba de un salto-no pienso matar a Mallard, ni por todo el oro del mundo-dijo seriamente consciente de cada palabra que decía, dejando a todos sorprendido, más a NegaMcQuack ya que sabía mejor de nadie que el Negadarkwing sería capaz de vender a su madre con tal de conseguir dinero.

-Se equivoca señor Negadarkwing, nosotros no queremos matarle-se apresuro a decir Magnate un poco nervioso por la furia del otro-nosotros podemos ser crueles pero no unos asesinos-continuo.

-Si solo queremos que se lleve a Mallard lejos de Rico eso es todo-añadio el de gafas igual de nervioso.

Ante esta declaración el nega, mas tranquilo, se volvió a sentar dispuesto a escuchar lo que tenían que decir.

-¿Y por que quieren que haga eso?-pregunto curioso, por supuesto que les ayudaría, lo haría hasta gratis con tal de que el se quedara con Mallard pero quería saber las intenciones de esos dos.

Los multimillonarios se miraron por un momento y luego miraron a los villanos para después suspirar.

-Ya tenemos bastantes con competir entre nosotros por el amor de Rico, como para que ahora un desconocido venga y se gano su corazón en unos días, por eso queremos su ayuda-dijo en de falda escocesa seriamente, mientras los negas le miraban sorprendido, pero el mas bajo saco un sonrisa.

-Os ayudare-

Al dia siguiente en la mansión de Mcpato.

-Pero ya estoy bien, no necesito quedarme en la cama-dijo Mallard molesto por la insistiencia de su hija de su amigo a no moverse.

-De eso nada papi, el doctor te mando reposo y eso es lo que haras y no quiero quejas-dijo Gyosalyn seriamente, dejado a su padre sorprendido,pocas veces había estado asi-yo me voy al parque con Gansy y los demás y cuando vuelva te quiero ver en la cama ¿de acuerdo?-finalizo para después darle un beso a su padre y marcharse.

Cuando los niños y los sirvientes se marcharon Rico miro a Mallard sonriendo.

-Se nota que te quiere mucho-

-Si asi es-dijo el héroe para después levantarse rápidamente de la cama.

**-¡Que se supone que haces Mallard!-**grito el otro sorprendido y molesto.

-Ya oíste a mi hija, cuando** ELLA** vuelva me quiere ver en la cama, no dijo nada de las horas que no esta-dijo sonriendo mientras salía de la habitación seguido de su amigo.

-Esta bien pero no puedes salir de la mansión y nada de ir a patrullar esta noche-dijo Rico cruzándose de brazos, al escuchar esto el héroe paro y se giro a verle.

-Pe…pero….tengo que ir, tengo que patrullar esta noche Rico-dijo el otro suplicando.

-De eso nada, y si no lo cumples olvídate de seguir viviendo aquí y ya sabes lo que le dolerá eso a Gosaly-le amenazo el otro seriamente, odiaba tener que usar a la hija de su amigo para esto pero era la única forma de que se quedara.

Cuando Mallard escucho eso bajo la cabeza triste y asintió levemente, extrañando al otro, haciendo que se acercara a el.

-¿Mallard que pasa, tanto te importa ir a patrullar?-pregunto confuso por su reacción, aunque lo que más le sorprendió fue que el pato más joven le abrazara por la cintura y escondiera su rostro entre el cuello y el hombre de el.

-Ma…Mallard ¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto sorprendido intento ver el rostro de su amigo pero este no le dejaba, el pato mas rico del mundo se estaba asustando aun mas cuando sintió las lagrimas de este caer en contacto con su ropa.

-No puedo mas….siento que no puedo mas…..-susurro Mallard-si guardo este sentimiento por mas tiempo siento que voy a estallar-continugo diciendo, mientras el otro se extrañaba a un mas, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue corresponder el abrazo.

-Estoy aquí…-susurro intentando reconfortándole-si quieres hablar estoy aquí lo sabes ¿no?-dijo preocupado, mientras sentía que el otro asentia, unos minutos después cuando Mallard ya se calmo se separo lentamente de Rico.

-Lo siento por mi culpa tu traje de estropeo-se disculpo avergonzado de lo ocurrido y de que lo viera asi.

-No te preocupes, ya pediré que lo limpien-dijo Rico sin darle importancia, mientras limpiaba los restos de lagrimas que quedaban en el rostro de Mallard.

-¿Ahora…quiere que vallamos a la cocina a tomar algo y a hablar?-pregunto Rico amablemente, mientras le sonreía , Mallard asintió levemente sin mirarle y asi los dos se marcharon en dirección a la cocina.

Mientras esta vez en la mansión de Roquepato, tres patos estaban que ardían de celos y lo único que pensaban eran en asesinar a alguien, había visto gracias a las cámaras todo lo que había ocurrido, aunque por desgracia no habían podido oír nada ya que los micrófonos estaban estropeados por culpa de los trillizos que lo habían roto sin darse cuenta con uno de sus juegos.

-Esto es peor de lo que pensaba…debemos darnos prisa-dijo Negadarkwing, mientras los otros dos asentían.

Continuara…


	9. Chapter 9 estrellando la pasion -kena86

Drake sigue triste con los ojos hinchados por haber llorado sobre el hombro de Rico, Bikly les sirvió a ambos una taza de tè, quería preguntar que pasaba a Drake, pero la expresión del McPato le dejo en claro que el se encargaría, asi que decide salir a colgar la ropa y tal vez echar agua a los rosales.

Rico espero a que su ama de llaves saliera para empezar –Drake ¿Qué pasa? Vamos, te escucho- dice alentándolo.

Drake da un suspiro, de verdad necesita desahogarse –amo a alguien con quien no puedo estar-

A Rico le extraña semejante comentario- ¿de que hablas? Si lo amas, debes estar con ese alguien- dice

-deberia, pero no-

-no entiendo- tratando de razonar lo que dice su amigo.

-nos conocemos por un largo tiempo, el mas a mi que yo a el...-

-eso suena interesante-

-pero él y yo... somos tan parecidos y tan diferentes... –dice Darwing, es la primera vez que habla de negapato sin referirse a él como malvado.

-... curioso- a Rico ya le empieza a parecer raro la referencia.

-yo tengo una meta, el también, pero es total mente contraria a la mia-

-no creo que esa sea una razón para no estar juntos- dice, a pesar de que las personas que mas quiere, están tan cerca y a la vez alejadas.

La tristeza no se va de la cara de Drake, de hecho parece acentuarse un poco mas, Rico no sabe si dijo algo malo, ni que esta pasando por la cabeza de su amigo, sin tardar se levanta y se pone detrás del pato, para darle un ligero abrazo para mostrar solidaridad -¿de quien estamos hablando?-

-Negapato- dice agradeciendo el abrazo.

Rico por poco queda de piedra, pero analizando lo que dijo, ahora entiende- vaya, de verdad es un problema-

- tengo mis principios, si saliéramos yo tendría que aceptar que él es un villano, robos, atracos, secuestros, como héroe no puedo, y el no aceptaría mis... tendencias de héroe, pero eso no es todo- continua Drake.

-¿Cómo dices?-

-Gosalyn-

-¿Gosalyn?-

-mi hija nunca aceptaría que yo tuviera relación con un villano, menos con negapato, la opinión de Gosalyn es la única que importa, es mi hija, no soportaría que me odiara si elijo a negapato- explica.

-oh, Drake- lo abraza más al entender el sufrimiento de su amigo.

Darwing no puede evitar llorar otra vez.

En la Mansiòn Magnate, Negapato trata de contenerse para no romper la sala, mientras ve a Drake llorando, (no sabe porque, no hay audífonos en la cocina) en brazos del anciano, su cólera va a explotar, debe hacer algo, no destruye parte de la mansión, porque de verdad necesita ayuda para separar a esos dos, y no sea que rompa algo invaluable y rompan la alianza, pero debe hacer algo... los ancianos salieron para lo del parque, y NegaMcQuack se fue con McQuack, no había nadie para desquitarse –algo para romper, algo para matar...yo... yo... saldré a dar un paseo- se dice a si mismo.

En el parque: -¿Por qué se nos ocurrio venir?- dice Paco, su opción de ir al parque era general, no se acordaron que este esta destruido, es imposible jugar.

-¿y si... vamos al campo de Beisball?- propone Hugo.

-Hoy esta cerrado- le recuerda Luis.

-¿Pescar?- propone Rosita.

-hace mucho sol, aquí nos tapaban los arboles- dice Paco.

-agh, hoy no tengo ganas de jugar videojuegos- dice Gosalyn, quien sabe si lo hace inconscientemente, pero ha tenido agarrado del brazo a Gansi todo el camino.

-nosotros tampoco, ¿Qué hacemos entonces?- Pregunta Luis.

-que tal si solo damos un paseo, ya sabe, un helado, ver tiendas esas cosas- propone Gansi, aunque un poco apenado de dar ideas.

-que buena idea, Gansi, tu no conoces patolandia- dice Rosita, los trillizos se les ponen los nervios de punta ante la mirada asesina de Gosalyn, pero la pelirroja solo atina a jalar a Gansi mas cerca de ella.

-¡Ya debería estar aquí!- escuchan de pronto dentro del parque.

-¿oyeron eso? Sonaba a Flint Magnate- dice Hugo.

-¡No te impacientes!- replica otra voz.-tal vez llegue en cualquier momento-

-ese es Rockepato- instintivamente o por costumbre los niños se acercan a una parte tapada por arboles caidos que también les sirvieron para cubrirse y ver al segundo y tercer pato mas ricos.

-¡sabes perfectamente que McPato nunca llega tarde! ¡voy a llamarlo!- dice el de falda escosesa mientras saca su celular (de cuadros escoceses). -¿McPato? Te estamos esperando en parque para empezar la planeación de la reconstrucción... ¿¡A que te refieres a que no vas a venir!?- exclama furioso, espantando a los niñoa y a Rockepato -¡ah, si! ¿y porque? ¡No te atrevas a colgarme! ¿¡me colgó!? Grrr, no va a venir porque se quedo en casa a cuidar a su querido "amigo" Mallard- y de pronto empezó a saltar sobre un seto aplastándolo con mucha ira, el otro empieza a patear cualquier cosa que este en su alcance.

Los chicos prefieren mantenerse lejos del par iracundo, asi que se retiran -¿pero que les pasa a esos dos? –se pregunta Hugo.

-me recuerdan a Gosalyn cuando quiso atacar a Rosita- dice Luis pensativo sin acordarse con quien esta, Paco le da un codazo.

Por suerte Gosalyn y Gansi (siendo jalado) se adelantan a ver que opciones tienen en la heladería.

-¿te refieres a que están celosos?- pregunta Rosita.

-si, eso-

-¿pero porque? Solo se enojaron porque no iba venir el Tio Rico ¿seguro que son celos? - comenta Hugo.

Sus hermanos y Rosita se toman al menos medio segundo para reflexionar y contestar –si-.

-ya lo viste, se enojaron porque el Tio Rico no vendrá porque esta cuidando al papa de Gosalyn-

-wow... ¿debemos preocuparnos?-

Los 4 vuelven a pensar –no lo creo- dice Paco- no han hecho nada contra Darwing, tal vez solo se queden haciendo berrinche-

-si, la única amenaza es ese Negapato que anda por aquí- dice nervioso mientras mira a su alrededor haber si el villano aparece de pronto

-¡Oigan! ¿de que tanto están hablando? ¿no van a tomar helado?- exclama Gosalyn al darse cuenta que se atrasaban.

-¿le decimos?- pregunta Hugo.

-no, ya tenemos suficiente con mantener a Rosita a salvo.

En el Hangar, otra vez el helicóptero favorito de McPato salía volando con 2 pilotos no precisamente profesionales, hoy Joe McQuack es el que pilotea, pues le encanta y el otro puede observarlo a gusto.

-extrañaba los cielos de Patolandia... claro, todos se ven iguales, pero todos reconocen que soy muy bueno para saber a donde voy, nunca me he perdido-

-debiste un ave en tu vida anterior- dice en broma.

-¡hey! ¡A veces pienso eso! Parece que puedes leer mis pensamientos- dice Joe, muy contento de tener a alguien que lo entienda, a pesar de sus amigos-¿sabes? Nos estamos volviendo tan buenos amigos, que debería presentarte a mis otros amigos-

NegaMcQuack siente un salto en sus nervios, eso podría destruir todo, no quiere herirlo, asi que será mejor buscar excusas. -¿A... a... tus amigos? ¿Quiénes?- "que no diga Drake Mallard" piensa.

-mmm... Creo que para empezar seria mi buen amigo Pato-aparato, el es mi héroe- dice poniendo cara soñadora.

El susto anterior pasa a una molestia- ¿Tu... tu héroe? Crei que el Pato Darwing, era tu héroe-

-Bueno, si, pero Pato-Aparato tiene su traje para volar, eso es increíble- su tono de voz ilusionada no mejora el humor de su acompañante- de verdad es valiente, no importa de que se trate, el siempre va ayudar, es tan desinteresado- Darwing y pato aparato están en la misma línea de admirar, pero como a ambos los conoce personalmente, no puede evitar dar mas datos de los necesarios.

Sin embargo, NegaJoe desearía taparse los oídos, la manera en que McQuack habla con tanta admiración, le molesta mucho, debe reconocerlo: esta celoso.

-una vez le ayuda y me dijo grac...-pero antes de terminar, fue callado por el otro pico.

CRASH

-¿eh?- ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta cuando empezaron el helicóptero se desnivelo y choco contra unos arboles, están en una zona espesa del bosque.

Poco le importo a NegaJoe que hubieran chocado, volvió a besarlo, en el negaverso, si quería a alguien, solo lo tomaba, pero con su contraparte es diferente, no quiere ser brusco, pero tampoco quiere esperar a tenerlo.

A Joe le toma por sorpresa la acción, de hecho, no sabe cómo reaccionar, nunca llego lejos con alguien, tal vez deba dejarlo que siga, porque no quiere detenerlo, se siente bien.

Las manos lujuriosas le provocan un leve pero incontrolado temblor, una mano lujuriosa en su parte trasera lo obliga acercarse mas, donde siente la erección del otro y al parecer la suya propia.

Finalmente le suelte los labios –te gusta ¿verdad?-

-yo... no se... apenas nos conocemos- logra articular mientras siente la mano del otro tocando su torso.

-creeme, te conozco mas de lo que crees-

-McQuack ¿te estrellaste otra vez?- escuchan una voz, la radio no se descompuso

-dejalo- dice NegaJoe al ver que el piloto se acerca a contestar.

-si no contesto, creeran que estoy herido, aquí McQuack- contesta, pero en la posición que quedo, complace al NegaJoe, quien aprovecha para bajarle un poco los pantalones-eh... ¿vienen por mi?-

-que llegaremos a ti en unos 45 minutos... cambio y fuera-

-ca... mbio y... ugh... fuera- corta joe antes de sentir una invasión-ah... ¿Qué haces?-

-¿tu primera vez?-

-s... si-

NegaJoe lo piensa, nunca le ha importado como se siente el otro en el sexo, pero ahora no se atreve a lastimar a su piloto, a pesar que su cuerpo lo exige, entonces se le ocurre algo.

A McQuack le sorprende sentir las fuertes manos que lo jalan a sentarse sobre la pierna del otro, se sonrojo de pena, al ver al miembro.

-hagamoslo mas fácil- toma la mano de Joe para ponerlo en su miembro, McQuack se resiste un poco hasta que siente que su propio miembro es aprisionado por una mano ajena. No tarda en enseñarle lo que tiene que hacer, Joe tarda un poco pero lo hace

Están tan lento y a la vez rápido, no sabe cuanto tiempo a pasado, pero siente que el climax esta cerca.

-no, mejor hazlo- pide McQuack (su cuerpo mas que su mente) volviendo a la anterior posición.

-je, como quieras- ahora sin excusas, pero ni siquiera había preparado al piloto, pero su libido esta desesperado.

-¡ah! ¡agh! ¡ou!- eran gemidos de dolor no de placer, como temio el nega, lo único que se le ocurre es hacerlo lento y masturbarlo.

-oh... ah...- finalmente McQuack esta extasiado.

Lento o rápido fueron, no saben, ¿Quién piensa en el tiempo con el sexo? Pero al final de cuentas tiene que llegar al climax.

-se sintió bien ¿no?- pregunta mientras sostiene a Joe.

-si-

-¿y este Pato aparato...?

-es solo un amigo-dice, al entender la expresión.

NegaJoe siente un extraña culpa por dejarse llevar por los celos, pero no se arrepiente, abraza y besa a Joe McQuack.

En la mansión McPato: -Rico te he notado un poco alterado hace unos minutos- dice Drake al observar a su amigo, después de desaogarse, el héroe se siente mejor para hablar de trivialidades, pero al menos hace unos 10 minutos, Rico dejo de ponerle atención.

-mmm, se supone que iria a ver la reparación del parque, pero no quise dejarte solo, no sea que te hubieras escapado hacer el papel de héroe, pero decidi aprovechar para checar cuanto me costaría, y estoy viendo unos números que no me gustan, me sorprende que Flint y Rockepato no hayan llamado para retirarse de la donación, tal vez no han hecho sus cuentas, mmm, creo que los llamare para que vengan y analicemos esto... tu tampoco pareces ponerme atención- dice al notar que el otro está cabeceando.

-lo siento de verdad, pero creo que me ire a dormir un rato, las primeras horas de la herida no descanse muy bien, estoy cansado- dice mientras bosteza y levanta del sillón, pero se la paso toda la noche pensando en su situación con Negapato.

-te llevo, amigo- se ofrece Rico, no es necesario, Drake esta mejorando rápido, pero lo deja, porque si siente que va a caer como tronco.

Afuera, Negapato esta tratando de controlarse, no ha sido fácil, y no le importa que noten que un árbol se esta quedando de pronto calvo y sin ramas.

-esa si que fue una larga caminata- escucha a los niños llegar, y por un momento se acuerda de esa niña: Gosalyn, seria un problema si ella esta en su contra, sabe que Drake ama a su niña... no... primero debe encargarse de sacar a Darwing de la mansión de McPato, después se preocupara de la niña.

Los chicos caminaron unas horas, para mostrarle a Gansi lo mas impresionante de Patolandia, en especial, las fabricas y empresas de su tio McPato, pero finalmente sus patas no podían seguir mas, regresaron a la mansión.

-estoy listo para sentarme todo el dia frente a la televisión- dice uno de los gemelos.

-yo no- dice gosalyn mas cansada que los demás (ella tampoco pudo dormir por pensar en Gansi y Rosita)- estoy muerta, creo que me voy a dormir un rato- tan adolorida que por fin se olvida de su amigo- ire a ver a Papà- se dice a si misma al dirigirse al cuarto.

Entra al cuarto, satisfecha ve a su querido y heroico padre en la cama, como acordaron... esas sabanas se ven tan tentadoras... tal vez no hay problema si se toma una siesta aquí mismo. Sin pensarlo 2 veces se quita los Tenis y sube a la cama y se tapa.

La ventana se abre, es muy riesgoso entrar todavía con la luz del dia, pero estar en el mismo cuarto que su amor es una necesidad monstruosa que tiene que satisfacer de inmediato –mi amado Darwing, como quisiera que fuera conmigo con quien te desahogas, y mi hombro donde lloraras... ush, que cursi me oigo, no se de que hablaron tu y el anciano, pero no importa, tu y yo estaremos juntos al final, no importa a quien deba quitar del camino, incluso... uf... incluso aceptare a tu mocosa como hija si es necesario, porque te amo, te amo demasiado, un regalo de mi parte para ti- con cuidado pone un anillo de extraño diseño: era un diamante pequeño pero caro, se nota, pero la argolla parecía estar hecho de oro morado, entrelazado con oro rojo, y se la pone en el dedo anular, como pidiendo matrimonio. Le da un beso en la mano y en el pico, antes de irse por la ventana.

Según èl, nadie lo escucho -¡Todavia sigo despierta!- exclama Gosalyn perturbada.


	10. aviso

aviso:  
lucia nami 14 ya no podra seguir escribiendo en conjunto este fanfic, por lo tanto, yo, con la aprobacion de lucia nami 14 podre continuar, respetando las ideas principales que ambas concordamos.

gracias


	11. tacaños

Oficina de McPato: -¿Qué será ese ruido? Solo falte que Drake no se haya ido a dormir como dijo- se dice a si mismo, mientras vuelve su atención a las cuentas-mmm no hay manera de donar todo este dinero es demasiado... pero si no lo hago quedare mal frente a toda a Patolandia y de ahí a la ruina... ¿Por qué Roque y Flint querrán continuar?- ciertamente desconcertado, sabe que tiene que hallar una solución, a pesar de que cuando se trata de su dinero, prefiere tomar decisiones solo, pero trabajar con Flint y Roque, le despierta emoción, una tonta esperanza de volver a los tiempo en que eran amigos y estaban juntos todo el tiempo, pero eso es el pasado... aunque en las últimas reuniones, podía sentir como ellos se esforzaban en acercarse, pero había algo diferente... no hay opción.

En la mansión de Magnate: -¿adonde fuiste?- pregunta Flint malhumorado a su socio de colores amarillo-rojo.

-¿Qué te importa?- responde Negapato también de mal carácter.

Tanto Flint como Roque están de humor para asesinar por el planton que les hizo McPato, usar a Negapato como via para descargar su frustración no es lo mas recomendable, pero su enojo no los deja pensar con claridad sobre el suicido que están a punto de cometer.

-Señores-les llama la atención uno de los mayordomos con teléfono en mano.

-¿¡Què!?- exclaman los patos ricos apunto del caos.

-el Señor McPato desea hablar con ustedes-dice señalando el auricular.

Magnate y Roquepato, automáticamente su cerebro les dice que tiene bajar la hostilidad, si no quieren arruinar mas las cosas.

-bi... bien... ejem... pásamelo- pide Magnate tratando de sonar amable-¿si?- o mejor dicho suena como siempre-¿ahora que McPato?... ¿Cómo dices?- se expresión cambia lentamente a desconcierto- eh... si... ¿lo hice? Bu... bueno, hago tantas cuentas que tal vez me haya confundido... ¿Roque? No se... claro que vamos para alla, adiosito- dice.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunta Roquepato al ver la cara de su compañero

-¿has hecho las cuentas de la remodelación del parque?- pregunta Flint a Roque.

-ah... eh... no- responde Roque, estos patos que defienden hasta minimo centavo, no se han molestado en revisar los gastos que tendrían que hacer para la remodelación, y todo por pensar en Rico.

-yo tampoco, Rico lo esta calculando ahora, pide que vayamos a su mansión para que le expliquemos porque si haremos ese gasto-

-¿gasto? ¿en serio? No quiero imaginarme-dice Roque encaminándose a la salida.

-¿de que están hablando? ¿De 10 dolares cada uno?- pregunta Negapato que los ve irse.

-ogh, ¡eso es mucho!- exclama Roque.

-Tacaños- dice Negapato, del otro lado de la sala, entra Nega-McQuack, de inmediato nota, la expresión de satisfacción en su por lo general sádico compañero del crimen mientras este se acomoda en uno de los sofás –debo suponer que te fue bien-

-muy muy muy bien-dice con acentuada emoción extasiada.

A Negapato le molesta que Nega-Joe tal vez por fin lo logro, y el no, sin embargo, el temor de un posible rechazo lo mantiene callado y alejado, trata de convencerse de simplemente tomar a Darwing, encerrarlo y violarlo cuando quisiera, pero no lo hara, el quiere que Drake se entregue voluntariamente, que sienta lo mismo, pero ¿y si no?, por lo menos hoy dio el primer paso para que Darkwing lo sepa.

Mansiòn McPato: los trillizos, Rosita y Gansi siguen viendo la televisión, mientras descansan sus patitas, al escuchar unos pasos acercarse, se sorprenden al ver a la chica deportiva de regreso, con los ojos muy abiertos, como si hubiera visto lo mas increíble del mundo, se une con los chicos en el sofá.

-Gosalyn, ¿estas... bien?- pregunta Rosita observándola.

-si ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunta hugo.

-no lo puedo creer- es lo único que dice antes de que su cabeza caiga sobre el hombro de Gansi-ZZZZZzzzzzZZZZZzzzz-

-tal vez estaba desvariando por el sueño- sugiere Gansi que acomoda su brazo tras Gosalyn.

-si... o lo hizo a propósito jijiji- murmura Luis que rie bajo para no despertar a la pelirroja.

DING DONG

-ya voy- dice Bautista, como siempre se lleva una desagradable sorpresa al ver a los señores Magnate y roquepato- oh si, señores, el señor McPato los espera en la oficina grande...-

-sabemos donde esta- corta Magnate y entra, seguido por Roquepato.

Los chicos alcanzan a ver al par, al intentar seguirlos, recuerdan sus doloras patitas de pato.

Toc toc- pasen- pide McPato. Al escuchar su voz, ambos tratan de entrar a la vez, y casi se atoran entre si, pero solo logran atorar sus piernas entre si y caerse, Rico mira todo esto con confusión pero no dice nada, espera que se sienten frente a el. –bien-

-¿bien que?- dice Roque.

-ush, ¿y sus evaluaciones de gastos para el parque?- dice casi con exasperación.

De pronto se dan cuenta que llegaron con las manos vacias- eh...-

-¿las hicieron o no?- pero el par estaba tan apenado que no pudo decir nada. Rico no entiende como estos no hicieron una observación al posible dinero gastado- ¿les pasa algo?- ahora empiezan a sudar frio, pero no dicen nada- como sea no tengo todo el dia- McPato saca sus papeles de evaluación y se las pasa.

Al ver los posibles gastos, uno se da un golpe en la cabeza y el otro se hace a un lado como si ver esos números le provocara dolor.

-esto es mucho aun dividiéndolo en 3 partes- se queja Flint aventando los papeles al escritorio.

-no se que estaban haciendo, cuando debían hacer sus verificación de gastos, pero bueno ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- dice Rico molesto, volviendo al punto.

-no podemos echarnos para atrás sobre la donación, quedaríamos muy mal...- empieza decir Roquepato, lo que ya pensaba Rico.

-ya se, ya se- lo corta Rico, lo que lastima a Roque –perdona, es que parece que no tenemos salida...- se disculpa, pero la situación de verdad lo pone tenso, gastar un poco mas de lo esperado no le gusta nada y tampoco a los otros.

-¿le robamos a alguien la mitad del dinero?- dice Flint pensando en Negapato que sigue en su mansión.

-¡Flint!- exclama Rico.

Roque le da un codazo a Magnate para que despierte de sus pensamientos- ¿eh? ¿Qué? ¡ah! Lo siento, solo bromeaba- dice poniendo su mejor cara de disculpa.

-lo... lo que... Magnate quiso decir... uh... ojala hubiera forma de conseguir dinero para el parque... para que no gastaramos... ya sabes como es...-

-¿te refieres a que alguien mas ponga dinero?- dice Rico, lo piensa- no estaría mal, reduciríamos nuestra parte, pero no hay gente mas rica que nosotros en patolandia, al menos que nos conformemos con 50 centavos de cada ciudadano de patolandia- observa Flint.

-pues no seria mala idea- dice Rico asimilando la información- el problema con la gente en general es que siempre quieren recibir algo a cambio-dice Rico.

Asi se quedan unas horas discutiendo.

-El señor McPato sabe que la hora de la comida, es la hora de comida, el impuso esa regla y yo la respeto, asi que Bautista, tendras que interrumpir esa reunión, si el Señor McPato los invita a comer no hay problema- sentencia dulcemente la Señorita Blickly a Bautista, que la escucha con paciencia pero no convencido de que deba interrumpir una reunión de negocios de su amo, antes lo ha hecho, y se ha llevado regaños, aunque luego es perdonado.

-*suspiro* de acuerdo Señorita Bickly-

-¡Niños! Hora de comer, ¡a la mesa!- anuncia la ama de llaves. Escucha unos quejidos en la sala de la televisión-mmm que raro, los niños se quejan cuando se les manda limpiar sus cuartos o hacer su tarea- se dice a misma mientras enumera los platos.

Toc toc- ¿si?-

Pasa Bautista –mis disculpas si interrumpo, Señores, pero la señorita Bickly dice se debe respetar la hora de la comida-

-claro, Bautista, supongo que es todo por hoy señores- dice a los otros patos.

-¿nos hechas?- pregunta dolidos.

-claro que no tontos, pero este asunto no pienso llevarlo a la mesa, me causaría indigestión, además, llevamos mucho tiempo pensando como reducir nuestras donaciones para el parque, y estoy a punto de una migraña, además, seguro sus cocineras deben estarlos esperando en sus mansiones- dice McPato muy firme.

Odian admitir que tiene razón, y odian mas, estar otro dia lejos de Rico McPato. –Bien McPato, eh... te avisamos si se nos ocurre algo-

-Los acompaño a la puerta- dijo Bautista al notar que Rico empezaba a incomodarse con las miradas de los otros.

Al disponerse irse al comedor, recordó algo: -Cielos, por poco olvido a Drake-

En el comedor: -asi que caminaron casi 3 horas seguidas- repite Bickly después que los niños explicaran por no querían caminar.

-Asi es, abuelita- responde Rosita, los chicos están mas descansados solo que un poco frustrados todavía por la plantas de sus patas adoloridas, preguntándose cuanto les duraría, pero Gosalyn esta extraña, no hizo ningún comentario sobre que Rosita se sentara junto a Gansi, a pesar de haber dormido suficiente tenía una extraña expresión, ellos no saben que en su mente sigue escuchando la voz de negapato, hablando con su padre…

-hola, señor Mallard- saluda la señorita Bickly, Gos por fin corta los pensamientos para buscar a su Papá con la mirada, al parecer Rico fue a despertarlo para que no se perdiera su alimento- no sabía si mandar por usted-

-hubiera seguido dormido, pero Rico dice que no debo perderme la hora de comida- dice bostezando.

Rosita nota algo en la mano de darwing- ¿señor Mallard? No había notado que traía un anillo- dice Rosita sin evitarlo.

Los demás voltean a ver a que se refiere, incluso Drake que sigue adormilado ve sus manos y se sorprende al ver la joya - ¿uh?, yo... no... Recuerdo...- intenta explicar, sin embargo, al observarlo mas detenidamente, los colores morado y rojo oro, le dicen que cierto pato volvió a visitarlo, solo que esta vez si estaba dormido ¿Qué dira?

-Señor Mallard-dice Bickly tomando la mano- esto no es un anillo cualquiera, es un anillo de compromiso indudablemente, esta sobre dedo anular-.

Esta observación sonroja a Drake "¿Negapato le esta mandando un mensaje?"

-dejame ver- Rico toma la mano también, básicamente se la arrebata a su ama de llaves, saca una lupa para observarla mejor-mmm... este estilo me es familiar, como lo que hace mi joyero particular... ¿Drake?-

-¿tu joyero se quiere casar con darwing?- dice Hugo-no creo que se conozcan-

-exacto, no lo conozco- dice Drake recuperando su mano, pero no se le ocurre que decir, no se siente listo para decirle a Gosalyn sobre Negapato.

-¿no traía ese anillo al irse a dormir? Estoy seguro que no lo tenia esta mañana- pregunta Luis.

Drake solo niega con la cabeza todavía viendo el anillo.

-esperen, entonces alguien se lo puso mientras dormías ¿alguien aquí fue?- pregunta Paco observando a todos en la mesa, todos lo negaron.

-¡un momento! La única explicación es que alguien se metio a la casa y le puso ese anillo, pero ¿Por qué?- exclama Hugo.

-¡suficiente!- exclama de pronto Rico- es la hora de la comida, y la comida se está enfriando, niños, él es el Pato Darwing, y si quiere averiguar quien le puso el anillo será asunto de el ¡a comer!- ordena seriamente, en realidad, vio por la expresión de su amigo que se pone nervioso porque no sabe que decir.

-pero...- hugo quería continuar, es un tema interesante.

-nada-de-peros- McPato uso un tono peligroso "una palabra mas y estaras castigado por un mes".

-¿Y McQuack?- pregunta de pronto Rosita, tal vez por ser obediente o por cambiar el tema.

-¿eh?-Bickly por fin desvia sus ojos sobre el anillo a los ojos de su nieta- lo llame, pero me dijo que tenia de dormir, no podía venir, al parecer se lastimo un poco la cadera al estrellarse- explica.

-¿lastimado? Eso también es raro, ¿Cuándo Joe McQuack ha salido lastimado cuando se estrella? ¡nunca!-exclama Hugo.

-tal vez se lastimo cuando aterrizo- piensa Luis.

-jajajaja- Gansi rie por la lógica afirmación.

Por fin desviando el tema anterior. Drake puede, respirar aliviado, desvia su mirada a su hija, quien no hizo ningún comentario al respecto y eso le parecio raro, ella solo se mostro entretenida con su comida, y al parecer cansada.

-¿te sientes bien, gosalyn?- pregunta en voz baja para no llamar otra vez la atención.

-creo que me dar migraña- responde simplemente.

Unas horas mas tarde, casi anocheciendo, después de la comida, McPato llevo a Drake a su cuarto, pero antes, Drake llevo a su hija a su cuarto, decía algo que tenia la mente en blanco. No lo presiono a que le hablara del anillo, porque ni el parecía entender del todo, a pesar que era obvio, pero mejor lo dejara aclarar sus pensamientos. Pero hay algo que si quiere averiguar.

-¿hola? Stan, soy yo rico McPato- dice hablando a la joyería de su preferencia en su teléfono clasico

-hola... señor McPato, que bueno que llama, vera... sucedió algo el dia de hoy-

Como sospechaba- ¿tiene algo que ver con un anillo con rojo oro, y morado oro?-

-¡si! ¿Cómo lo supo?- exclamo Stan sorprendido.

-digamos que lo tengo en la mira-

-¿se lo dieron?- pregunta Stan

-eh… bueno, no literalmente, pero la tengo en la casa... como sea... ¿Por qué hiciste ese anillo? Tiene tu exquisita firma, pude reconocerlo-

-¡Gracias, Señor McPato! ¡es una obra de arte!...-

-si si ya vi ¿Por qué hiciste el anillo?... espera, mejor dicho ¿Quién te pidió ese anillo?- pregunta al pensar de pronto en negapato.

-no me va a creer, pero apenas llegue, y en mi tienda estaba el mismísimo Negapato, el villano numero 1 de San Canario-

-mmm...-

-eh... ¿señor McPato?- pregunta Stan un poco decepcionado por la falta de emoción.

-¿te dijo algo?-

-ah... dijo que quería una argolla de matrimonio muy especial, y me entrego 2 pedazos de acero, creo que eran acero, bueno no tengo idea, pero los fundi para moldearlos, el ya tenia el diamante, una verdadera joya que la misma Reina de Inglaterra envidiaría, también sabia que diseño queria, ambos colores entrelazados, una vez listo, solo se fue-

-¿no te amenazo de alguna manera?- pregunta Rico.

-eh... no, parecía un poco ansioso, si, tenia prisa para que le hiciera el anillo, solo se fue-

-mmm, no le digas a nadie, digo, nadie se dio cuenta, en el peor de los casos creeran que quieres llamar la atención porque te la pasas solo en esa joyería-

-ni siquiera lo pensé, señor McPato, lo único que me tortura es no poder presumir esa hermosura-

-tal vez puedas venir a visitarla, pero ahora tengo asuntos pendientes muy serios- que tengas buena noche- cuelga –no podre dormir hasta que resuelva el asunto de exceso de dinero para el parque, y lo peor es el tiempo limite, no se que haremos para recuperar el dinero después- antes de poder empezar a pensar cuando una cara apareció en la ventana-¡ack!-.

Flint Magnate tenia una sonrisa, cuya cara no esta acostumbrada a sonreir, asi que no hay duda que los musculos le dolerán -¡un concierto!-


	12. preparando el concierto

Al dia siguiente:

En la mansión McPato, los niños se alegran de amanecer sin los pies adoloridos, y de que Gosalyn vuelva a colgarse del brazo de Gansi, mirando amenazante a Rosita, pero no da ninguna explicación de su comportamiento en la comida de ayer, pero no le dan importancia, mientras almuerzan tratan de decidir donde ir a jugar, ya que el parque sigue inaccesible-

-chicos- saluda Rico entrando al comedor- por fin se nos ocurrio una idea para restaurar el parque-

-¿*se nos*?- repite Rosita, pero al parecer Rico no la escucho y saca una cámara de su espalda.

-claro que tendrán que ayudar-

Los chicos ya tienen una sonrisa en sus caras-¿Cómo te ayudamos, Tio Rico?- pregunta Hugo.

-busquen a la gente que le gusta estar en el parque, y grábenlos diciendo lo mucho que lo extrañan y como se aburren sin el, y si pueden, que pongan caras muy tristes- dice mientras le da la cámara a Rosita, a pesar de que los trillizos ya tenían la mano extendida.

-creo que no he entendido, ¿Cómo un video ayudara a…?- pregunta Gosalyn.

-cierto, no les he dicho todo, este video se lo mandaremos a unas bandas y cantantes para que vengan a hacer un concierto gratis, el dinero que la gente done será usado para reconstruir el parque... asi, Flint, roque y yo no tendremos que dar tanto- no nota las miradas que se hicieron después de pronunciar esa frase.

-su Tio de verdad es *modesto*-dice gosalyn a los trillizos

-¿Cuándo será el concierto?- pregunta Gansi.

-mañana en la noche-

-¿¡Mañana!?- exclaman todos.

-Pero señor McPato, es muy pronto, ¿habra tiempo para que la gente sepa del concierto? ¿o que los famosos lleguen?- dice Gansi, totalmente contrariado.

-pues no veo el caso para que se aplace mas, Flint, roque y yo queremos acabar con esto lo mas pronto posible- dice Rico, se da cuenta que falta la mermelada y va a la cocina.

-su tio es un tacaño- dice Gosalyn.

-lo sabemos- dice a la vez los 4 patos de McPato.

-¿Quién es tacaño?- pregunta una voz entrando al comedor.

-Papà- gosalyn se levanta para saludarlo, por un momento se queda viendo el anillo en su mano, pero no dice nada- ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?-

Drake esperaba que Gos le hubiera preguntado por la argolla, le extraña que no lo haga, pero tampoco se siente listo- mucho mejor, hija, Rico dijo que traería al doctor hoy, ¿de que estaban hablando?- pregunta mientras se sienta.

Los chicos le repiten lo que ya les dijo Rico.

Mientras en el aeropuerto de rico:

-los chicos me han estado llamando, debería ir a verlos- dice Joe McQuack a su acompañante de cama, el llego temprano, impaciente por mas sexo, alguien todavía *virgen mentalmente* como joe es satisfactorio para el Nega.

-no vayas, quedémonos aquí todo el dia- pide Nega Joe, abrazando con propiedad al otro.

-desde que regrese a patolandia casi no los he visto, no es no quiera estar contigo- ¿Quién puede resistirse a su dulce mirada?- pero me gusta estar con mis amigos, como con mis aviones, ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo?-Nega McQuack siente un escalofrio, aunque no quiere separarse de su *amado*, no debe permitirse dejarse ver, en especial a quienes podrían notar la similitud y arruinarlo- ¿te pasa algo?-

-¿eh? No…no… de hecho… me acorde que yo también tengo que ver a unos amigos mas tarde...- se apresura, y es verdad, Negapato esta algo ansioso, debido a la *traición* de Magnate, y tal vez termine metiendo mas la pata. En el peor de los casos decida matar a ambos y seguir por su cuenta.

-entonces, ¿nos vemos esta noche?- pregunta Joe con una tierna mirada.

-hecho- responde antes de darle un beso de lleno.

Una hora después, los chicos ya han hecho un gran avance, apenas salieron de la mansión, lograron encontrarse con varios chicos que veian en el parque con ellos, una que otra señora que gustaba llevar a sus niños mas pequeños, incluso un chiquitin se puso a llorar, para satisfacción de Gosalyn- el niño llorando va ser la bomba, nadie lo resiste-

-a mi me contagio su tristeza- dice McQuack quitándose una lagrima del ojo, se unio al grupo de niños hace media hora.

-¿creen que tengamos suficiente material?- pregunta Rosita que sigue con la cámara.

-faltan los de la tercera edad- señala Gansi, Gosalyn lo jala a su lado.

-cierto, mucho ancianos les gusta darle de comer a los patos del lago- piensa luis.

-¿Qué esperamos? ¡vamos!- presiona Hugo levantándose.

-no tan rápido, recuerda que hay que decirle a todo que se cruce en nuestro camino, que el concierto es mañana- le recuerda Gosalyn las ultimas instrucciones de McPato cuando salieron de la mansión.

-oh, claro, *publicidad gratis*-

El pequeño grupo sigue con su misión.

En la mansión McPato: -¿¡una semana de reposo!?- exclama Darkwing.

-asi es, Señor Mallard, parece una persona que vive agitada, lo note por sus musculos, pero si no se cuida esta semana, puede que tenga que añadir otra- el doctor y rico no pueden evitar unas risillas al notar la frustración de Drake- vamos Señor Mallard, solo una semana de reposo, y después podrá hacer lo que quiera.

-primero me dice, que no es serio, ahora que debo tener una semana de reposo, ¿acaso me mintió la primera vez?-

-Drake, no hagas berrinches-le regaña Rico

-le recuerdo señor que estamos hablando de unos días, no ha pasado tiempo considerable para que su herida este sana- dice severamente, logrando que Darkwing se apene con su actitud.

-de acuerdo, ¿pero puedo ir a ese concierto? ¿no?- pregunta.

-claro, pero no use su hombro herido- consta el Doctor

En la mansión Magnate:

-me gusta la idea de Rico de usar a los niños, si lo hiciera un profesional, no se lo creerían- aprueba Roque, después de llegar a la mansión de Flint, y este le contara su idea, pero le molesta que hubiera ido solo a la casa McPato, sin mencionar esa sonrisa de felicidad que ha tenido todo el maldito dia, algo esta raro -um, Magnate…- pero antes de formular la frase, NegaJoe llega, su expresión de sorpresa, como si esperara ver otra escena, no mejora las sospechas de Roquepato-¿¡sucede algo!?-

-eh… sucede de ¿Qué?- dice Joe con altanería- ¿y negapato?-

-esta viendo las cámaras, parece que fue el doctor a ver a darkwing- avisa roque ya que Flint parece seguir sonriendo a lo tonto, Nega se va antes de que antes de Roque lo interrogue por la actitud del barbon.

Y si, Negapato esta viendo las pantallas mientras se va el doctor, esta muy frustrado viendo como Rico y Drake hablan animadamente (McPato sentado a orillas de la cama)- no pude verlo esta noche, llevaba días sin dormir, tuve que meterme a uno de los cuartos de la mansión para descansar- explica, sabiendo que el otro Nega entro.

-veo que todavía tiene puesto el anillo, eso es bueno para ti ¿no?- observa el alto.

Negapato no puede evitar esbozar una ligera sonrisa-tal vez deba seguir tu ejemplo, y dar el *paso*- Negapato abre los ojos de sorpresa –apestas, hazle un favor al mundo y bañate – replica, Negajoe frunce el ceño antes de irse.

-¡Magnate! ¡Responde! ¿¡Acaso estas drogado!?- exclama la voz de Roquepato alterado, Negapato se imagina que Flint esta en las nubes por ser el elegido de Rico, pero el susodicho no tiene idea de los sentimiento de Roquepato, lo cual complicara todo, si decidio finalmente dar la cara a Darkwing, es para apresurarse, antes que los envuelvan innecesariamente en ese trio amoroso, si no se equivocan los programas de crímenes, esos son los que siempre terminan mal, para ese entonces el ya quiere estar lejos, con el héroe de sus sueños a su lado, ah si, y la niña.

-¿¡tienes idea de porque Magnate parece drogado!?- exclama Roque entrando a la sala de cámaras espia, hastiado.

Si quisiera, le daría un golpe en la nuca para que se quedara dormido e iria con Magnate para gritarle su garrafal error, pero no lo hara, solo por la alianza que todavía le conviene.

-¿no es obvio?- dice con toda naturalidad-cuando se le ocurrio la idea, estaba tan excitado que fue a la casa de Rico, seguro para regodearse que fue idea suya, aunque Rico aporto lo de los niños, esta tan contento que regreso caminando, esta cansado, pero se siente como si por fin fuera el pato #1, es su ego, seguro espera que le sirvas un te sin que te lo pida-

Roquepato lo piensa poco, esta complacido por la respuesta *esto tacaños son iguales*- en ese caso, creo que me mejor me voy, ordenare a todos mis sirvientes que vayan al concierto y paguen-

Negapato se siente mejor, por lo menos su enamoramiento no lo ha hecho perder su habilidad de mentir, por fin se levanta, inconscientemente va a un espejo para observarse, siempre ha sido pulcro y su ropa apenas se arruga, pero siempre hay detalle que puede incomodar, casi se espanta al verse y notar que su ha descuidado su pico y empieza a crecer una barba-que horror, Darkwing seguro se burlara si me ve asi, ¡eso si que no! Debo prepararme para que caiga en mis brazos- .


	13. Chapter 13

Una hora después, Magnate sigue viendo al vacío, con esa cara de victoria, que no cabe en su cara, hasta que alguien pasa enfrente de èl- ¿negapato?- básicamente, no se veía diferente que otros días, pero algo le dice que hay algo diferente- mmm, creo que... ¿te... pusiste perfume?- ahora lo ve con más claridad: se afeito, su traje parece recién lavado y planchado, un extraño efecto del sol entrando por la ventana, parece que brilla- ¿te peinaste?-

-que te importa- responde, un poco sonrojado.

-vaya, parece que finalmente estamos avanzando, muy bien, muy bien…-

-de una vez te aviso que planeo llevarme a Darkwing y a su niña después de concierto de caridad-

-¿tan pronto…?-

-solo para que resuelvas tu asunto-

Magnate lo mira confundido-¿eh? ¿te refieres a Rico?-

-a Roquepato- dice antes de salir.

-¿roquepato? ¿Qué Roque…? ¡oh! Roquepato… ¿no estaba aquí hace rato?-

En la mansión McPato: casi después de 3 horas, los niños y McQuack regresaron contentos porque, tienen suficientes caras tristes para conmover los artísticos corazones – permítanme enviar el video por mail- dice Gansi, tomando la delantera a una de las computadoras de los trillizos.

-que bueno que solo es un video de casi 30 minutos, dejarían de creérselo después de la hora, seria muy exagerado- opina Gosalyn mientras se acomoda entre gansi y rosita.

Desde afuera, observa a los niños y al piloto desde la ventana, los considera muy ocupados como para que se den cuenta de su presencia, sube por la pared hasta su objetivo, sin soltar el ramo de campanillas moradas que lleva en su mano.

-bien, misión cumplida, ya mandamos el video, le dijimos a todos los que pudimos, que fueran al concierto- resume Paco.

-asegurando que el dinero solo será usado para el parque- adjunta Luis.

-¿Cuánto tiempo hay que esperar sus respuestas?- pregunta McQuack, solo ha pasado un minuto y ya esta checando su reloj.

-creo que una hora o un poco mas en caso de que no se decidan pronto.

-yyy… ¿Qué hacemos entonces?- pregunta Rosita, la emoción se fue, y ya no hay nada que hacer.

Todos se ponen a pensar, desgraciadamente sus primeras opciones son: patinar, jugar beisball, canicas, etc… pero todos juegos solo lo hacían en el parque.

-awww, debimos grabarnos nosotros suplicando también para que regrese el parque- opina Gosalyn.

-que remedio, vemos la tele o jugamos un juego- propone Luis.

-veamos primero que hay en la televisión, si no nos gusta, jugamos un videojuego- opina Rosita.

Gosalyn nota que se tiene los tenis manchado de lodo-¿uh? ¿Por qué soy la única que tiene el calzado sucio? Como sea, voy a cambiármelos, .tardo- acentua la ultima frase a Gansi y Rosita.

-esa chica de verdad es algo serio- bromea Hugo, después que la pelirroja sale.

-oigan ¿Qué pasa con Gosalyn?- pregunta Joe que no esta al tanto.

Gosalyn se apura para no dejar a esos 2 *solos* (no recuerda que están con los trillizos y McQuack)

-¡ou!- se detiene al escuchar una dolorosa exclamación del cuarto de su padre.

-¿¡Papà!?- entra al cuarto, ve a su padre sentado tocando su parte herida- ¿Qué te paso? ¿estas bien?-

-bien, cariño, solo que… termine en una posición nada comoda para mi herida-

-debes tener cuidado, Papà… aunque dudo que puedas hacer algo al respecto si estas dormido, pues, sigue descansando para que te mejores pronto…-dice Gosalyn mientras sale del cuarto.

Drake vuelve la mirada al lado contrario de la cama, donde Negapato se escondio para que la niña no lo viera.

-agh, arruine el momento- se queja darkwing mientras se sigue sobando la herida lastimada.

-no, no lo hiciste, se me olvido que tienes esa herida por mi culpa-.

De hecho, hace unos minutos que había entrado al cuarto, al notar que Drake seguía dormido, no lo desanimo, puso a un lado el ramo que robo… mejor se guardaba esa información para el. Pero no aguantaba mas, asi que subio a la cama con cuidado y sobre aquel pato objeto de su deseo, y sin permiso empezó a besarlo, con poco cuidado, como pudieron sus manos meterse bajo las ropas, no se dio cuenta en que momento el cuerpo del otro le respondio, pero si cuando exclamo de dolor, porque sin querer puso su peso sobre la herida.

-tendré más cuidado- dice volviendo a lado de Drake, sin capa ni sombrero, Drake le recuerda que todavía tiene la chaqueta asi que desabrocha los botones de este.

Las manos de Nega vuelven a entrar bajo la pijama, una acaricia el cuerpo y el otro baja a esa parte sensible que ha esperado por tanto tiempo, Drake brinca ligeramente por sorpresa y sin querer pego su cuerpo al de su pareja, apenado por la reacción, se sonroja, pero a Negapato, le encantaba ese comportamiento casi inocente, ya que lo tenia cerca, aprovecha para juguetear en su cuello, -ahh- Drake no tarda en mostrar su gusto por el toque del pato amarillo-rojo, temblaba un poco por la intrusión en su parte trasera, Drake también entra bajo el polo de negapato, para tocar su torso, con cuidado de no mover mucho el hombro herido, Nega se da cuenta, y decide acostarlo en la cama, sin sacar las manos, siente que puede tardar unos minutos, nota que darkwing logro subir su traje hasta las axilas, desabrocha los botones de la pijama, para que ambos torsos se toquen, sienten ambos corazones latiendo lujuriosamente, sus picos rozan, respiran sobre sus nucas, Drake nunca se da cuenta en que momento tiene la parte baja de la pijama y sus calzones debajo de las rodillas, al menos hasta que siente ambas erecciones tocarse –Aaah- gime, nota que negapato se resiste en abrir la boca, pero sabe que también sintió una corriente en todo su cuerpo, de lo que que se quejaría seria que al sentirlo, apretó sin querer uno de sus nalgas con fuerza, en menos de un segundo Negapato se recupera, alza una de las piernas de drake hasta su cintura, sabiendo que ya es hora, mantiene su brazo sano sobre el cuello de Nega, la penetración es ansiosa y poco cuidadosa, Drake se muerde el pico para no mostrar que le duele aunque sea un poco, no tarda en entrar de lleno, los brazos del villano rodean a Darkwing, una posición comoda, el hombro herido esta seguro, asi que empieza a penetrar lento, los gemidos del héroe son excitantes aunque sean en voz baja, pero todos saben que Negapato no es paciente, y no tarda en dar velocidad al acto sexual, Drake trataba de controlar los gemidos para que nadie los escuche y entre por curiosidad.

Abajo en la sala: -¿escuchan algo?- pregunta Hugo.

-seguro es la lavadora otra vez, sube un poco más el volumen, no crei que un documental fuera tan interesante- opina Luis

-obvio, es un documental que habla de origen del Basketball- dice Paco señalando lo obvio.

En la habitación de Drake: -¿entonces es un si?- pregunta Negapato señalando el anillo.

-si-


	14. Chapter 14

En la bóveda de McPato, Roquepato entra a las oficinas sin ser anunciado o invitado, la felicidad de Magnate le da mala espina, solo ha llegado mostrar esa cara cuando espían a Rico o hablan de el, pero 10 veces mas contento, algo paso, no sabe que, y casi sospecha que los Negas lo están evadiendo, tal vez Rico sepa…

-Eso es maravilloso, entonces nos vemos mañana temprano- escucha a Rico feliz del otro lado de la puerta ¿¡alguien mas!?, sin anunciarse entra, Rico no se altera por la repentina aparición de Roque, solo le pide un minuto de silencio - ¿tu equipo de audio primero? Perfecto, adiós, hola Roque-

-¿Quién era?-

-era el gallo pedro, se anoto para dar concierto a beneficiencia del parque, con este ya son 3 que vendrán-

Roque se anima que tal vez no tenga que dar para la reconstrucción –oye, eso es genial, debo suponer que tus sobrinos que hicieron un video de oro para que aceptaran-

-fue mas trabajo de la hija de Drake, esa chica es muy ambiciosa-

-si, eso drake... digo sobre magnate…-

-odio decirte que los 3 tendremos que estar temprano en el parque para supervisar-

-ush, con lo que odio levantarme temprano-

-sabes que valdra la pena, no daremos mucho dinero y pasaremos tiempo juntos como cuando eramos niños- dice poniendo una de sus manos en el hombro de Roque, este se sonroja por el contacto y olvida por completo a Magnate.

-eh... jeje si, tienes razón, pasarla juntos...- su celular suena, no tiene remedio que contestar -¿Cómo que hubo un error de numeración?, ya me voy Rico, nos vemos mañana entonces-

-hasta mañana-

Mansión McPato: saliendo por una ventana –nos vemos en el concierto- dice Negapato.

-pero todavía tengo que hablar con Gosalyn- dice Drake no tan convencido.

-pues habla, pero tiene que ser pronto, después del concierto debemos tomar una decisión- se va.

-¿uh? ¿Después del concierto? ¿A qué se refería?- a Drake le extraño el comentario pero no se imagino a que se debería, pero lo que de verdad importa es que tiene que decirle a su hija que va a iniciar una relación seria con su contraparte malvada.

Esa noche en la vieja casa de McQuack, se cumple la cita.

-oye McQuack- llama su atención mientras su piloto sirve cacao caliente.

-¿si?-

-se que es pronto, pero creo que debemos estar juntos-

-estamos juntos- responde lógicamente al momento presente.

-no ahora, me refiero tu y yo, viviendo en la misma casa, misma cama, mismo jardín, nuestro propio territorio-

McQuack no entiende el primer minuto pero al visualizarlo finalmente se da cuenta- ¿vivir juntos? ¿Te refieres a tener una relación seria y de largo plazo?- evalua emocionado.

-exacto, mi amor, debemos estar juntos para siempre después del concierto…-

-¿eh? ¿después del concierto?- interrumpe McQuack extrañado.

Nega Joe despierta de su ensoñación, que siempre siente con su querido Joe-¿eh? ¿Qué? ¿yo dije eso?... mejor hablemos mañana-

-¿en serio?- pregunta con una sonrisa- ¿entonces vas a venir al concierto?-

-claro, contigo-

-¿cacao?- ofrece una taza.-¿te quedas a dormir?-

-claro-

Mansiòn McPato: Rico esta listo para irse a la cama, pero no tiene sueño... ¿Por qué no? Hacer una llamada a alguien especial- ¿hola Mansion Magnate?-

-hola rico- constesta Flint del otro lado del auricular.

Al dia siguiente, todos despertaron temprano por culpa de Rico, que cantaba alegremente, de manera muy audible, nadie necesita preguntarse que diablos le pasa, es bastante obvio, hoy por fin se quitara un peso de encima, pero ¿de verdad debe estar Taaan feliz?

Despues de 1 hora, consideraron inútil tratar de seguir dormidos, y deciden levantarse aun con los parpados pesados.

-oh, chicos, se levantaron temprano, que maravilla,-dice Rico al verlos entrar a la cocina (ignora la cara malhumorada de todos)

-perdimos el sueño- responde Gosalyn con resentimiento.

Rico tiene un mandil de la señorita Bickly, y esta haciendo Waffles- ¿quieren?-

-tal vez todavía estoy soñando- se dice Hugo incrédulo a lo que ve, pero eso explica porque el canturreo de su tio duraba tanto.

-no me quejo de un buen almuerzo, pero de verdad me gustaría estar en la cama-dice Gansi a nadie en particular.

-pero ya están levantados, vamos almuercen, cámbiense y vayamos al parque, para preparar todo- dice Rico sonriente sirviendo los platos del monton de Waffles que hizo.

-genial, ayer éramos la publicidad gratis, ahora somos la mano de obra... gratis- dice Gosalyn con ganas de dar un puntapié al anciano.

-bienvenido a nuestro mundo- responde Luis mientras toma asiento.

Drake también esta resentido por no poder dormir mas, pero recuerda que Rico es su amigo y quiere compartir lo de ayer.

-oye Rico, necesito hablar contigo...-

-tendra que esperar amigo, hay mucho que hacer, tendremos que hablar despues del concierto, yo también tengo algo que contarte- le recordaba a una chica adolescente a punto de contarle una picara travesura. Eso le incomodo un poco, mejor se fue a sentar. –pero para garantizar el trabajo que tenemos por adelante, nada mejor que un café bien fuerte...-

Y vaya que funciono, al probar el café, todos despertaron y todo fue mas rápido, solo con decir que en menos de 15 minutos ya están listos para salir, menos Drake, como Darkwing Duck no cae en ninguna trampa, ni siquiera el del café -¿era necesario?-

-¿bromeas? Están listos para trabajar, vamos o se hara tarde- *¿Cómo? Si vamos casi 6 horas de anticipo* piensa irónicamente Drake.

El parque: no tuvieron que esperar mucho para que llegara los equipos de los famosos cantantes, para arreglar los escenarios, los niños solo adelantaron la limpieza, y poner la mesa de las donaciones, pero como era de esperar, Rico pidió su propio *palco* para ver mejor, mejor dicho, hizo que los niños le construyeran uno en tiempo record, pasaron 3 horas para que los chicos y los sirvientes se les acabara su racion de café del cuerpo –con su permiso, señor- anuncia batista- los señoritos y nosotros vamos a recostarnos en el auto (que bueno que llevaron el grande para varios pasajeros)- y sin esperar respuesta de McPato se fueron al estacionamiento.

Drake alcanza a Gosalyn –Gos, hija, tengo que hablar contigo de algo importante-

La niña apenas lo enfoca- hay papa, ¿tiene que ser ahorita? Estoy cansada, mejor habla con el alce rapado- dice Gosalyn señalando al puesto de helados donde no ningún alce sin pelo. Drake la deja ira descansar hasta que este en sus 5 sentidos.

Se supone que esperarían otras 3 horas para empezar el concierto, pero puestos de comida ambulante y la gente de patolandia ya empezaba a llegar, Drake apenas noto cuando los otros patos ricos llegaron, ni siquiera vio cuando McQuack llego y tomo el lugar para recibir las donaciones, solo 1 hora después ya hay suficiente gente, Rico va a pedirle a los cantantes que por favor ya salgan, Drake se entretuvo viendo a la gente desde el palco, debido a su hombro, odiaba no hacer nada, pero valio la pena, encontro de pronto un vaso con helado de banana a su lado, por lo menos alguien lo acompaña, aunque sea en las sombras, ahora que lo piensa siempre a conocio a Negapato con esa mascara negra, no es que desconozca lo que hay detrás, ¿pero al menos se la quita para lavarla o se bañara con ella? Ese pensamiento lo hizo reir.

Y 15 minutos mas tarde todo esta listo, los patos ricos suben al palco con Drake, pero sucede algo raro que solo nota Roquepato: el orden en que se sientan es de Drake, Flint, Rico y roque… pero a Flint no le importa, de hecho parece que se olvido por completo quien es Drake, o sea su enemigo del momento, algo esta muy muy muy mal...

-oye Papà- Gosalyn aparece con los otros, al parecer despertaron con el inicio del concierto y se ven muy descansados.

-hey Gosalin, siéntate para que veas el concierto- invita Drake.

-de hecho papa, quería pedir a McPato si podíamos pedir algo de comida con los ambulantes y ponerlo en su cuenta-

-Gos...- Drake iba a iniciar un regaño sobre aprovecharse de la gente, que ya estaba muy gastado con su hija.

-claro Gosalyn, estoy tan de buen humor que puedes ponerlo a mi cuenta- dice Rico para sorpresa de Drake y Roque, pero Flint como si nada.

-¡yeah!- exclaman los chicos que salen apresurados.

-¿es en serio?- pregunta Roquepato.

-no te preocupes, después de esto volveré a ser el mismo tacaño de siempre- dice Rico a su amigo, cuya sonrisa lo relaja

Pero el trillizo de verde no los sigue- de hecho yo ire a tomar el lugar el McQuack- para que pueda darse una vuelta con su novio- se retira antes de escuchar un *¿novio?* en el aire.

Luis pasa por la gente hasta la mesa de donación, la cantidad de dinero se ve muy bien –hola, Joe ya llegue ¿el es...?- pregunta al ver un sujeto de mal aspecto, cubierto con lentes negros y una gorra, que lo miraba de manera precavida como si esperar que el niñero lo atacara con una pistola, obvio no lo iba a atacar, pero Luis de inmediato de inmediato prefiere mantener distancia.

-el es mi novio, tenemos que hablar, gracias por quedarte en mi lugar, amiguito, en un momento regreso-

-esta bien, McQuack- responde Luis mientras lo ve alejarse con el otro, de pronto tiene un presentimiento que algo va a pasar.

Joe McQuack y NegaJoe se alejan un poco de la multitud y van a un rincón un poco boscoso donde nadie los vera- eh... Joe, ¿recuerdas que te quería hablar?-

-si, pero crei que seria después del concierto-

-creo que es mejor ahora…veraz, quiero que vengas conmigo... a mi hogar-

-¿y donde es eso?- pregunta el piloto

-es en el Neg…-

-¡Hey, Tu!- alguien grita


End file.
